Thornberry Visit
by flowergirl85
Summary: The kids go on an adventure! Watch how their lives change for the better and for the worst. Rated T for mild language, minor violence,and intense scenes.
1. Chapter 1

The Thornberrys are in Northern Canada filming some coyotes. They have been there for a long miserable 8 weeks and are really close to finishing up within the next few days. Eliza is out as usual with Donnie and Darwin trying to find some coyotes unlike her parents. "Where are those coyotes?" Eliza said as they were wandering around in a wooded area. As she rounded a boulder looking for a cave of theirs she saw what she thought was a coyote.

She screamed out in delight "A coyote!"

Darwin also screamed out in fear of being eaten. The coyote had been so startled by the noise and from his morning breakfast and just stared at them. He then saw a little girl and a monkey scared for his life and looked like he wanted to attack.

"We are not breakfast so move your butt out of here!" Darwin said about to fight the animal.

He started to growl at them for being so rude. "What do you want? This is my breakfast!" he growled.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you we didn't mean to scare you," Eliza said feeling a bit hurt by his reaction. She just glared at Darwin for his outburst and for startling the coyote.

Darwin just rolled his eyes out of annoyance.

"You can talk?" the coyote said to her as she was arguing with Darwin.

"Ya a really long story," she began getting his attention. "I'm Eliza and this is my best friend Darwin and my little brother Donnie. The one eating the bugs," she explained as she grabbed him from his snack.

"I'm Spots," he said eyeing Darwin who looked really freaked out. He wanted to say hi but he just hid behind his best friend.

"What do you want to do?" he said changing the subject and the tension between them.

"Lets go exploring!" she suggested to him.

"Hey lets go explore that cave," Spots suggested.

"That isn't yours?" Eliza said kind of confused.

"No," mine is about a mile or so from here.

"Alright lets go!" she said as they dashed for the cave only yards away.

…

8 miles away Marianne and Nigel were finishing up on their next piece on the coyotes. Nigel was talking away as he carefully approached one of the pups.

"Please be careful," Marianne said as Nigel crept towards the animal.

As he did that one of the other coyotes tried to grab him from behind just missing him as he ran back to the safety of a bush. He scrambled up as quickly as he could over to his wife who couldn't move a muscle if she tried.

"Nigel never do anything like that again please," Marianne said getting teary-eyed.

"But dearest I always do dumb things like that why else do our viewers watch it?" he said not really sure why she was getting after him of all days.

"Look at yourself you are going to get yourself killed if you don't be more careful, besides I thought you were in this because you loved the animals," she said trying to get him to understand how stupid he is acting. She just started packing up the camera equipment so they could head home besides she was feeling really tired.

"But dearest of course I love the animals why else did I choose this career?" he said as she was packing up. You look awful Marianne are you sure you are alright?" he said getting worried.

"Of course I 'am, I'm just tired we have been here for a long time. I'm just tired that's all," she finished as they finished loading up and left.

…

Eliza on the other hand was having the time of her life with her best buddy and her new friend. "Time to get the flashlight it is getting so dark in here," she announced as they went much deeper into the cave.

"Eliza where are you?" Darwin shrieked as he bumped into her making her drop her flashlight.

"Darwin! Look at what you made me do!" she said as her flashlight fell to the ground. It broke and so she couldn't see anything. "Darwin I'm scared," she finally admitted to him.

They all were trying their best to find a way out and just as she got up from her fall the whole cave started to collapse in on all of them.

"Oh my gosh! We have to get out of here now!" Eliza screamed over the noise of the rumbling.

Everything started to roll around them and the first thing it hit was Spots, she heard a loud yelp and then silence. "Spots! Spots! Spots!" Eliza screamed at the top of her lungs and tried her hardest to find him in the cruel darkness. She heard labored breathing right next to her and the breathing got shallower and shallower. "Spots? Don't die please don't die! Don't die!" she cried softly with Darwin and Donnie to her side. She felt where he had been hit and it scared her even more, he had been hit in his throat where a major artery lies meaning he will bleed to death.

Eliza cried and cried for her new friend. "Its not fair!" she sobbed into her hands as they slowly left for the evening. It took a good 3 hours to get out of the collapsed cave and surly by now her parents would be worried sick. When she finally got back home her parents were waiting anxiously for her.

"Eliza where were you? We were getting so worried," Nigel said when she finally walked into the commvee an hour late. Eliza began to cry again as she tried to explain what had happened.

Both of her parents just gasped when she explained what happened. "Mom it was awful I didn't see a thing but when I felt it he was dead," she said crying as she just hugged her mom.

"Oh Eliza I know how hard it is when anything dies but you know you are so important to us. I don't know what I would do without you sweetie," Marianne said as she hugged Eliza tightly. "We have some big news for you kids," she started hoping to cheer Eliza up some.

"What?" Eliza said as she perked up a little bit.

"We have decided to send you kids and Darwin to spend two whole months with grandma Sophie and Grandpa Frank," she said trying to cheer up Eliza.

"Really?" Eliza said looking up at her mom.

"Yes I know you haven't been there in a while so we have arranged for you kids to fly out Saturday afternoon from Vancouver about 2 days from now," she finished.

"But what about you and dad?" Eliza said sadly.

"We have lots of work to do and besides I'm beat," Marianne finished as she sat down, she was just too weak to stand anymore.

"Mom are you ok?" Debbie asked.

"Oh of course I am sweetie I am just really tired especially after today's filming," she finished again.

Nigel just gave her a look of annoyance.

The next morning Eliza went to help her father do his show because Marianne was out of it.

"We are going to finish taping the coyotes Nigel style," he said out of great excitement.

As she taped his show he started to lunge towards a coyote and almost got bitten. "Geeze dad you know how to make a show exciting," she said as she watched her father look for some more coyotes around a treed area. "Do you think mom will be ok?" Eliza said getting sad. "It seems she has gotten worse overnight and I'm scared to because she is so sick, she added.

"She may have the flu or something like it it could be just about anything. I'll take her in the same day you girls leave in Vancouver and get her checked out. Hopefully that will help her get better," Nigel said as he and Eliza sat underneath a tree for a break.

"Dad why did that animal have to die?" Eliza said as she began to cry again.

"Eliza everything dies its just the part of life that everyone goes through," Nigel said comforting her as he held her tightly. "Well I say we should resume on those coyotes now don't you think?" he said patting her back.

She just smiled at him and resumed her place behind the camera.

For the next 4 hours Eliza and Nigel did their best to wrap it up so they could get back home quickly. By 6 P.M. the sun was starting to set and Nigel did all he could so he felt he did his absolute best so they packed up in the mini-comm and headed home.

Eliza was still sad over her new friends death but she understood that if it weren't for him she would have been dead and then what? What would her family do? How about Darwin? Donnie? Would he even understand that? That night she just lay in her bed awake trying to understand the "Whys?" but then her thoughts turned to her mom and knowing if she died the coyote would mean nothing. Being in another country almost every day and her old age could have a toll on her. Maybe she has some sort of foreign disease. No she is stronger than that she has survived everything from floods to hurricanes to earthquakes just to be brought down like this over the flu? Why not me? Why her? I can so bounce back quicker and she wouldn't be doubled over all day either. Eliza just stayed put and drifted off into a deep, deep, deep sleep.

Several hours later she awoke and heard her mom up and about. They were on their way to Vancouver even though they still had a day left. It was 3 A.M. by the digital clock. What is mom doing up at this time? Eliza thought as she got up and put on her cute lion slippers. "Oh hi mom what are you doing up?" Eliza said as she saw her drinking coffee.

"Had a bad night I couldn't get a wink of sleep feeling as terrible as I do," Marianne said as Eliza sat down next to her.

"Do you feel any better?" she asked even more concerned.

"Not really honey been up all night but hopefully tomorrow they can help me get better," she finished.

"It isn't contagious is it?" Eliza asked as she scooted over a little bit.

"No Eliza do you really think I would give you the flu?" she said cheering up Eliza.

"No I guess not I mean you couldn't have some foreign disease either," she added.

"Where did you hear that? I'm not that sick. It just has to be from all the traveling we do and my age even though this is the longest we have stayed anywhere at one time," she finished.

Eliza was pretty much satisfied and went back to bed for a few more hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two days later the family made their way into Vancouver to find out the fate of what was going on with Marianne. Eliza was trying to keep her mind off of the situation but it wasn't working very well. She just sat at the window scared to death that her mother would be diagnosed with something deadly. She couldn't even think of it without bursting into tears and so she tried to watch out the window as they entered the city watching everything to entertainers to people briskly walking by. Debbie on the other hand was a bit better off knowing it couldn't be much more than the flu. She basically just kept her music on and kept reading her magazines.

Eliza made small talk with Darwin to keep her mind off. "So Dar what do you want to do once we get to grandma Sophie's place?" she said as she finished her breakfast.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, I just want to sit back and do nothing," he said as he sat back and crossed his arms.

"For 2 whole months?" she asked not really knowing she said it.

"Of course because when we get back here you will be pushing me around again," he said a bit annoyed.

"Whatever!" she said as she just sat back and watched out the window again.

Another hour and they finally made it to the doctor's office as Nigel helped her around because she was just too weak. Debbie and Eliza decided to tag along because they were just too nervous to sit around. After about 2 hours of anxiety the doctor finally came back with the results and looked a tad bit shocked. He started by introducing himself as everyone was trying to be patient.

"Well" he began you don't have too much to worry about Marianne except that you have the flu and are pregnant," he said after what seemed like forever.

She just sat there staring at him with a confused look on her face just speechless.

The girls gasped at the word and looked at each other afraid to question. Donnie on the other hand wasn't even paying attention as he was playing with spiders in the corner. Nigel was the first one to react as he tried to protest.

"Wha… what did you just say?" He stuttered out like this was some sort of a cruel joke the Canadians play on innocent people. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing he was way too old to be a daddy again that scared him so much he fainted. After he woke back up moments later everyone was surrounding him from above. "What happened?" he asked confused as he rubbed his forehead from the fall.

"You fainted dad," Eliza said quickly as Marianne helped him up.

"But…but this can't be happening," he said a little bit later as they walked out of the doctor's office.

Eliza and Darwin were finishing packing and chatting away.

"So what is all the fuss about? How come everybody looks like they want to cry?" Darwin wondered not exactly understanding all of the emotions going on here.

"Well Dar Mom is having a baby and I don't know if I like the idea or not," she started as she got this far off look in her eyes and sat down on her bed.

"What's not to like?" he asked her as she glanced around her room.

"The baby thing, I mean come on Dar Debbie and I are practically grown up. In two years she is going off to college they are too old to have another kid. Donnie is bad enough but to add another one to watch after?" she finally finished ranting on as she looked really frightened. Darwin just gave her a hug as she sat in deep thought. After she finished packing she lugged her 50+ lbs. of luggage up the stairs and plopped down on the table seat.

The rest of the ride to the airport was unusually quiet but once they got to the airport that all changed.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Marianne said as she hugged her children." "Just be careful and don't get into too much trouble," she added as they took off for the gate.

"We won't!" Eliza called behind her shoulder and waved goodbye.

"We will call the minute we arrive!" Debbie added as they disappeared into the crowd.

Marianne felt like crying as she held onto her husband and watched them take off into the distance. She knew she would see them again but it just seems like forever that they will be gone.

On the plane a couple of hours later Eliza tried her best to be in a good mood but she was really sad cause Darwin had to be in the baggage compartment. She watched out the window and she thought she saw her new friend "Spots" as she waved and watched in awe.

Just as she began to doze off she heard some commotion and Donnie jabbering away just as he sprang into action knocking over the flight attendant. He easily ignored her yelling after him as he ran over every person in coach.

"Donnie!" Debbie yelled after him as she finally realized what all of the ruckus was about.

He was still on a roll running to the back until he ran into an angry wrestler who looked as if he could kill.

"GRRRR…" he shouted as Donnie fell over frozen with fear.

"Donnie!" Debbie shouted once more as she grabbed him up from his spot.

"Oh my," was all she could squeak out as she started backing up slowly.

"Please don't hurt me," she managed as she hid behind the flight attendant.

"He ran into me!" the man growled at the flight attendant as Donnie sprang back into action ready to fight him.

"Donnie, NO!" Debbie shouted as the man slapped Donnie hard knocking him out cold.

It took several men to pin him down and calm him down. Several more people rushed to Donnie's side to make sure he was going to be all right. Donnie finally got his strength back but wound up with a bloody nose and fat lip. He was so afraid the rest of the trip that he hung to Debbie so tightly she could barely breathe.

"Donnie you have to let go," she said to him practically gasping for air.

He slowly released his grip and just sat on her lap the rest of the trip.

Back in Canada Marianne and Nigel were doing their best to get back to their lives so they decided to finish their next show. During a break they tried to talk about the situation not knowing how else to handle it.

"I miss the kids," Marianne started. "I wonder what they are doing now?" she added trying to be cheery.

"I bet their close it was only a 6 hour flight," Nigel said cuddling up close to her.

That made her feel a little bit better about the situation.

"I'm so scared Nigel I mean why did this have to happen now? How is it going to affect our work? How is my mother going to take it? This can't be happening it has to be some sort of a bad dream or something," she said panicking as she buried her face in her hands.

He could tell she was losing it and was much worse off than he was about what was happening so he tried his best at his manly advice. "Look, Marianne," he began taking her by the hands staring into her deep green eyes she just looks so helpless with tears rolling down her face. "Everything especially this crazy happens for a reason. Everything will turn out great you'll see. Just cause we are having a baby doesn't mean it's the end of the world we can still do our show, it'll slow us down for a while, but we'll manage everything will turn out just great," he finished hoping that she would be okay. They just held each other for the next hour trying to figure out what was going to happen next.

A few hours later the plane finally landed at the international airport in Arizona. Eliza slowly walked out trying to get her ground legs working again. Debbie came out holding Donnie until they saw their grandparents. Donnie was the first and ran right into their arms.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" they both shouted at once as they ran into them.

"Girls I missed you so much it's been so long," Sophie said as they headed out to get Darwin and the rest of their luggage.

It takes them 30 minutes of waiting around trying to find Darwin in the baggage claim. They then head home for a 2-½ hour trip home to Flagstaff, AZ.

"So how are your parents doing?" Frank asked out of the blue.

They both just looked at each other kind of cringing.

"Um. Just. Great." Eliza said faking a smile.

Debbie chimed in "They just got finished filming the coyotes and now they are taping fish in Canada," Debbie added.

Eliza just looked at her sister like she was crazy; well one of them has to break the news. "Great how would they take it?" Eliza said to herself as they got onto the interstate and she just started fidgeting. "Well there is probably something else we should tell you," Eliza spat out hoping they wouldn't overreact.

"What! Is someone hurt? Is something wrong?" Sophie said getting freaked out as usual.

"No! It's nothing like that but it is important enough we should tell you now," Debbie said as Eliza tried to ignore the conversation while looking out the window.

"Well," Debbie began looking over at Eliza. "Mom is pregnant!" Debbie shouted trying not to sound upset.

"Really?" is all Sophie said.

"You're not upset?" Eliza chimed in dumbfounded.

"Of course not," Sophie said like it was no big deal like she was actually glad.

This is a very big deal and she doesn't seem to think it is. A very big deal indeed since none of the family was at all prepared for this surprise. It was like a big huge boulder came and hit Eliza on the head sending her into a horrible nightmare. Why is this happening to me now? I' m going into high school next year and I can't be a big sister now. I like being the little sister and now a little brat is going to take over our lives.

A couple of hours later they pulled into a house in the forests of Flagstaff. It is a cute little white house with a shed in the back.

"So girls are you hungry? Sophie asked them both as they got into the house with tons of luggage.

"No," they said at once.

Eliza was just too exhausted to do anything so she just went to bed.

Debbie on the other hand was soaking up her "own room" for two whole months. She turned up her music on her ipod and shuffled through it and magazines as she watched the sunset. She called her parents to let them know that she had made it and such. As she watched out the window as the sun was setting she saw this really cute boy riding on his skateboard. "Oh my gosh he is so hot!" she squealed to herself as she slowly watched him disappear into the distance she then slid to the floor with a dreamy look on her face.

The next morning as everyone was slowly getting up Eliza was out in the forest looking for furry friends. "Come on Dar!" Eliza said as they ran out the door with Donnie following behind them.

As they got out they got a chance to see just how beautiful it was.

Though the temperature was bitter cold and like a foot of snow on the ground they didn't care.

She started to give up because not too many animals are out in winter. Soon enough, though she found a very unusual sight. A bear! "Darwin look it's a bear!" she screeched.

"Eliza are you crazy! It's a bear! What if it eats you!" he whispered trying not to scream.

"Dar this is a black bear I doubt it would try to eat you," she said trying to reassure him. She ran in its direction hoping to make a friend.

Darwin stayed back trying to keep Donnie from following but failed. Before he knew it Donnie was chasing after the bear. He scared it so much it charged after them right for Eliza who was only 20 feet away.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Debbie has been watching TV all morning long when her favorite rock start none other than Des Bro Dein shows up on the screen making her go ecstatic. "Oh my gosh!" she shouted as she jumped off of the couch and fell to her knees as she watched him go on and off screen. Sophie came running into the room thinking something awful has happened. "Debbie what's wrong? Did you fall?" she asked worried. "N…no," she spat out as she explained what she had just seen. Sophie just gave her a look of disbelief and just shook her head like Debbie is crazy. "Well when is it?" she asked helping Debbie up from the floor. "Not sure but soon for sure," Debbie said eyes glued to the screen. "Well I guess if it's before you go home then ok," Sophie said as she walked out of the room. "Yes!" Debbie screeched as she kissed the television screen one last time before he disappeared.

Back in the forest Eliza tried to outrun the bear but she tripped on a piece of wood sticking out of the snow. She fell hard as she reached for her leg that was now throbbing in pain that she couldn't get back up. She looked up to find the bear staring right into her eyes. "Ow," she yelped trembling in pain. Darwin ran up to her ignoring the bear's glare. Just when she thought it was going to swipe at them it ran off in the opposite direction. "What happened Eliza?" Darwin said as she started crying out in pain. "I…I think I broke my leg!" she cried. "Get grandma," she said trying to stay calm. Just them this boy about her age came up to her. "What happened?" he asked. "I heard you screaming and then I heard a bear," he said. "Help me home I think I broke my leg," she cried out. The boy is about 14 and so strong that he can lift her so easily. He has dark brown hair, green eyes. She just laid her heard on his chest trying to forget about her leg. "How did you find me?" she asked. "Well I was outside doing some yard work when I heard you. I live right over there," he said pointing across the brush. " I live right over there," Eliza said pointing to the house a few hundred feet away. Thanks for getting me I didn't know how I was getting home," she said. "My name is Ashton by the way," he said cheering her up. "Nice name mines Eliza," she said as she smiled at him. He carried her to the front so she wouldn't have tar to walk.

"Well will I see you again?" she asked. "Of course," he said as she limped inside. "Grandma!" she yelled. "Oh my goodness Eliza what happened?" she questioned. " I think I broke my leg I fell over a piece of wood sticking out of the snow," she said, as the pain got worse in her leg. She went to the doctor's office thankfully she just sprained it enough to stay off of it for a day or two. Over the next couple of days her leg improved drastically as she snuck out of the house around 2 in the morning. "Come on Dar," she to her best friends as she shook him awake. "What!" he said a bit annoyed being jolted awake so early in the morning. It is to early to be sneaking outside," Darwin said as she threw on warm clothing and got her crutches. "Ya well I'm going to find the bear," she said as she headed to the front door. "What! Are you crazy? That bear is the one who tried to hurt you," Darwin said a bit to loud and saw some lights come on from the house. "Come on!" she said as they quickly ran out in to the below freezing temperatures. The both rustled through trees to a clearing half a mile into the forest. She saw they were overlooking the city as they came to a cliff. "Wow Dar look at that," Eliza said with a glow in her eyes. A light snow started to fall as they looked out as she started to get dizzy. "Darwin?" Eliza started out but he was nowhere to be found as she looked back she heard an awful roar. He was on top of her as she screamed out as loud as she could for Darwin but he was nowhere to be seen. She was too far out for anyone to hear her. The very next thing she knew she was being plunged towards the earth, she managed to look up and see the bear mocking her as she fell.

Later that morning Debbie was somewhat awake talking with some friends from Russia on the phone when Donnie decided to pull out the phone cable and he ran around laughing. "Donnie!" Debbie yelled at her little brother. She grabbed him by his shorts and was going to slap him just as Frank walked in to stop the craziness. "Debbie! What is going on in here/ and put him down, now!" he said as Donnie quickly tried to make his ever so famous escape between the legs routine but Frank was on to him and grabbed him by his shorts. "He hung up on my friend," Debbie said glaring at Donnie who tries to look as innocent as possible. "Is it true Donnie?" he asked holding the boy to eye level. He shook his head no as he gave Frank the "puppy eyes". He made Donnie sit with Debbie as she continued to glare at him while she called her friend back watching him ever so closely.

Eliza woke up later with a jolt and sweating. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she slowly opened her eyes up for the second time. She finally realized that it was all a dream and that she was still in her room. She's begging her hardest for her grandmother to let her go back outside after a couple of days. "Grandma, please I'll be careful. My leg needs the exercise anyways," she said begging to go outside. "Eliza you got hurt and it is freezing out," Sophie said not giving in. "I have my phone and I will call if anything happens," she said still begging. After what seemed like forever Sophie finally gave in and let Eliza go out.

As Eliza and Darwin made their way out they had to make sure they were bundled up. The temperatures were still below freezing and some new snow has fallen overnight. As she looked out into the woods she saw a familiar face, it was Ashton! "Ashton!" she called out to him from a few feet behind. He spun around Eliza approached him. "Hi Eliza!" he called out as she made her way to him," How is you foot?" he asked. As they walked through the forest. "Better" she said as they made their way down a small trail leading into town. "So do you want to go into town?" he said as they made their way to the train tracks. "Of course I do, but what is their to do?" she asked him. Ashton just chuckled as he led her into town. He decided to take her down to the mall and just hand out for the day. "So you're visiting here?" he asked out of the blue "Yes actually I'm staying with my grandparents through Christmas " she said. "Wow," he began with a big smile.

"Where do you live?" he questioned some more as they walked around the mall. "Well everywhere actually my family travels and I live with my brother and sister its just so much fun, " she said as he just looked at her in awe. "Wow you are so cool Eliza," he said just having so many questions flooding his mind. Eliza's phone interrupted the moment and she heard an urgent voice on the other end. "Eliza you have to get back home immediately," Sophie said getting so worried. "What? What 's going on?" she said getting really nervous. "No time to explain just get home quickly," Sophie said getting choked up. Alright grandma we are getting back now," Eliza said hanging up.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

30 minutes later Eliza rushes into the house with her grandmother freaking out. "Eliza, Donnie has gone missing!" she says searching room to room franticly. "Grandma this is Donnie we are talking about he always runs out most likely after Darwin and myself and normally follows back home pretty quick he just got distracted today," she says as they start backing out of the driveway to find him. "But what if he gets lost or hurt, hypothermia?" Sophie says getting more panicky by the moment. "Grandma Sophie this is Donnie we are talking about, he can survive anything," Debbie repeats Eliza from the back of the car. "Yes he is probably running around, he does that so much and he loves snow after all," Eliza finishes for Debbie just wishing she were with Ashton Thompson.

Sometime later on the outskirts of town they are walking around looking for him. As Eliza stands near a tree she sees something that gets her attention big time, "Debbie come look at this!" she yells over her shoulder to her sister as she examines what she found. It looks like part of a shoe. "What if its Donnie's?" Eliza gasps now that reality is setting in, "But he doesn't wear shoes," Debbie says as she stands up to look elsewhere. "Lets go home girls maybe he is there," Frank says as the early sun starts to set.

After breaking the news to their parents Nigel could only imagine the worst for his son. "Nigel what if something awful happened to him?" Marianne says as evening starts settling. She is finding it incredibly difficult not to panic as she just bursts into tears. "He…he is out there all alone," she says through sobs. "What if something happens and we aren't there for him?" she says through more sobs. Nigel can only hold her close just knowing she is right, they are thousands of miles from their children and the worst is about to happen they can only pray for his safety. Later Eliza tries going to bed early hoping this is all just a horrible nightmare and might just wake from it. She finally dozes off a few hours later around 1 a.m. going into a deep sleep. Eliza quickly gets up getting dressed as she runs out into the African plains she saw every animal alive frolicking around on the plains. Just then huge clouds sweep down swooping around her just as she sees her brother Donnie in the distance being swept away. He is struggling his hardest to reach her but the gravity is keeping him from her and throws him back to the earth at lightning speeds. She wants to help him as she yells out for her family but none of them hear her as the vortex swings around her.

She then wakes up in a sweat with tears rolling down her cheeks. She looks at her phone and it is now 3 a.m. she wants to find him so badly but now it would be below 0 and just how can anyone survive that? Trying to get Darwin up she decides to go to Donnie's room hoping he may be back. She opens his door only to find an empty bed and she lets another tear fall. She is now forced to find him on her own. She finally gets out of the house and into the moonlit woods looking the best she can in the limited light. As cold as it is it's a wonder she has been able to stay out so long. I can't go any further she sobs to herself collapsing into the snow on her knees. He never runs off like this! She says trying to control her emotions. She makes it to the overlook and calls out his name but no response. She holds onto his shoe as tightly as she can listening to the icy wind blow into the trees. Trying to regain her strength she stands and suddenly hears a low growling from behind the brush. She turns around fast careful not to make a noise. "Donnie?" she whimpers hoping he is just playing a stupid game; she slowly makes her way to the sounds and she finally mustered up enough strength to look through the brush. What she sees isn't Donnie at all but 2 deer wrestling over some bush.

"What's going on?" she asks them confused. They look up at her and run as fast as they can in opposite directions, "Wait! I don't what to hurt you!" she tries calling after them but its no use as she starts to cry assuming the worst for him. What if he is dead? She says crying softly as memories flood in.

It was December 1992 and she was 6 yrs. old. It is Christmas Eve and she decided to sneak out of the house to mess around. Her parents will kill her for this but she could care less. She takes her friend Amy out down to the beach after bedtime and she pulls out her father's pocketknife from her sweats another big no-no. She has decided to carve their names in the cliff but her hand slips from the ice and hits her friend who is sitting immediately next to her. Amy died immediately from a penetration to an artery. Eliza is not about to lose her brother the same way. I have to fix this before anything bad happens to him, she says to herself trying to control her tears. "Hi Eliza no luck huh?" Ashton said as he saw her coming back home 4 hours later. "No," she says just above a whisper. "I think he is dead," she says as that memory comes back to haunt her.

He grabs a hold of her by the shoulders as she bursts into some more tears wondering when or if they will find him alive. "He isn't dead Eliza, from what you tell me he could be cozy with some animals," he says cheering her up. "I guess so," she says as she gives him a small smile of agreement. She looks into his eyes as it begins to snow around them. He leans into kiss her and for a brief second she gets lost in her own thoughts knowing everything will be ok. Just the sight of Ashton brings tears to her eyes as she remembers her brother's danger. "Ashton," she begins as they break apart " I found this," she says as she holds up part of Donnie's shoe she found the day before. "Maybe he kicked his shoe off," Ashton suggested. "But he wouldn't do that its to cold," she manages to say before going silent. He goes off to look some more as she slowly makes her way back to the house. She phones home once more to let her folks know what she has discovered.

Her father answers as she wishes that this nightmare would be over. "Hi dad," Eliza started "I found his shoe yesterday and I know he wouldn't kick it off in this cold weather," she finishes as she lies down in her bed. "Eliza sweetie he is a really tough boy and I bet he just ran into something he likes and just won't leave, he says. After they hang up he goes onto his show it is the only thing he can do to keep sane. Two days later no one has seen any sign of Donnie and hope is fading fast for his survival. Early each morning Eliza and Ashton go look over, under, high, and low for Donnie coming home with no luck. "Ashton! We are never going to find him!" she falls to the ground for the 3rd time today crying hysterically trying harder to find him but is on the losing end. Even the search and rescue teams are starting to give up.

He holds her in his sweet arms as her vision blurs even more as she can't see much in front of her. She is just so scared but feels so comforted by his presence, she hasn't known him for long but he cares so much for her and finding her little brother. "We will find him," he says in his softest tone. Eliza tilts her head to the east just slightly and sees something lying on the ground. "Donnie!" Eliza screams as she runs as fast as she can to him. He is not moving at all, once she reaches him she sees that he has been badly urt. Scrapes all over his tiny body, deep cuts and bruises on his arms and legs. He has a gash across his forehead, a head wound and is still bleeding.

It looks as if he has been mauled. Eliza screams again but this time out of fear of losing him. Ashton grabs his lifeless body and runs back as quickly as he can towards their house a mile and a half away. "Donnie!" she keeps whispering into his ear hoping he is still alive. She knows exactly what happened to him but she can't think of that now she has to get help fast.

To be continued… Sorry if this is fast paced but I kindof think it is better that way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hours later everyone is just so thankful that Donnie is alive. He is barely breathing but alive none the less. He is in critical condition in ICU as everyone crams into his tiny room watching making sure he will be okay watching his progress go up and down. Eliza can just kick herself for letting her brother get lost and almost killed as she is crying herself to sleep all through the night terrified she will wake up to him dead. All through the first night his heart rate would go up and then way down making the doctors run in from all directions yelling orders. Eliza is just sitting in the far corner of the room with her mother watching their every move. "Mom what's going on? Is he going to be ok?" Eliza asked really concerned as she lets some tears fall to the ground. "Of course sweetie, he will be just fine he is really strong," Marianne says comforting her little girl.

Eliza wants to believe that but something in her mother's voice is telling her different. Over the next couple of days night scares are becoming non-existent as he is stabilizing a little more every day. He has major hypothermia and deep wound infections that will take time to heal all over his tiny body. Ashton came in later in the day while Eliza trying to get some sleep. "Hey Eliza is everything alright?" he asks as she just stares off into the distance. "Ya he is finally improving some and mom says he will be just fine," she says as he sits down by her. "The night scares are finally going away so hopefully he can come home soon," Eliza says trying not to wake her mother.

Laying her head on his chest feeling his warmth makes her feel so comforted by the fact that he doesn't know them very well and yet cares just so much about her brother's condition. She finally drifts off to a deep sleep with the sound of his heartbeat ringing in her ears. Early the next morning Donnie is doing so much better that the doctors moved him out of ICU and into his own room on the second floor. "Mom, this is Ashton Thomas," Eliza says sitting around Donnie's bed. "Hello Ashton thank you so much for saving him," Marianne spoke up looking up from Donnie. "No problem," he said as he looked over at Eliza who was just beaming over at him. A moment later the three of them hear a loud noise coming from Donnie's direction. "Donnie!" Marianne yelled over to him as she held his hand. "What is going on?" Eliza said as she continued to look over at Ashton. He just shrugged his shoulders in disbelief and ran out of the room to get a doctor. "Mom?" she said as she just watched his jumpy movements. Marianne couldn't answer any of those questions cause 

as far as she knew he was doing much better but this is just too weird. It's not a seizure no a seizure would be much different. As she pondered trying to figure out what was happening to her son Ashton came running in with a doctor.

A minute or so later Donnie is back down and the doctor calmly explained that all that is happening is that he is trying to wake up but just can't. "It sounds weird I know but he is just so sick that he just can't come out of it give it a few more days and he should be able to come out of this coma like state," the doctor explained. "But he was doing so much better," Marianne said as she talked with the doctor. "He is doing much better but it is going to take some time for him to fully recover," he finished hoping she would understand. "So all of this is nothing to worry about?" she asked extremely shook up. "Not at all, he should be back to himself as soon as his illness passes," the doctor finished and he then excused himself to finish other things.

After 2 weeks Donnie was able to recover dramatically so much that he is able to go home earlier then believed. Marianne and Nigel have decided to finish up their work in South America so they can be back by Christmas. As soon as things calmed down Eliza decided to take a walk with Ashton to clear her mind. "That was some scare with him I thought he was dead half the time," she said as they held hands walking down the snowy hill. "I know, he seems like a cool little bro and it would be incredibly difficult to lose him," he said. "I can't imagine life without him it would be just too boring," she added as they headed down to the train tracks before it gets dark. Eliza just loves being in his presence and every time he smiles it just makes her heart melt. She never thought she could ever love anyone else the way she loved Shane G. They had kept in touch over the past year and believe it or not he has a girlfriend.

As she thought about her past love Ashton swooped her off the tracks as she came back to planet Earth. Just then he pressed his lips hard against hers, she loved the feeling so much that she returned his passionate kiss and they kissed for what seemed like an eternity before they broke away. Her heart melted away as she looked deep into his deep brown eyes that are filled with such love and passion. "I love you so much," Ashton cooed making her giggle. They walked hand in hand down the tracks then noticed him looking back towards the train station quite a bit as they walked."Is something wrong?" Did you forget something?" she asked concerned. "no sweetie I thought I saw someone back there," he said more suspicious then worried. "You know I could help you find this person," she offered. His eyes lit up like a light bulb. "You would do that for me?" he said. "Of course I would I'm your girlfriend after all," she said with a huge smile.They ran back to the station searching high and low for this person. Just then he pulled her into another kiss but this time it only lasted a couple of seconds. 'Well I'm really sorry we didn't find this person but maybe they will be here tomorrow," she said reassuring him. As they walked towards town someone peered from around a corner watching their every move.

To be continued... sorry this is so short I didnt realize how short this was going to be when i first wrote it out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yes next chapter is finally up after a bout 2 months but oh well school has kept me pretty busy and I should be doing it right now but oh well.

* * *

Early the next morning as the sun was coming up Eliza snuck out to help her boyfriend find somebody. They went back to the station and as they walked in something wasn't right. It is way too quiet for this time of morning. Eliza is clinging onto Ashton terrified something is terribly wrong like in a horror film or something. Suddenly a girl about Debbie's age appears out of nowhere making them both jump back in surprise. "Hello, Ashton," she says in the coldest voice Eliza has ever heard. "Hello, Amanda," he repeats glaring at her. "What's going on?" Eliza looks at him in disbelief like how could he enjoy being around someone like that? Catching on to what he is doing she backs away slowly shaking her head just speechless. How could he do this to me? She thought looking from Ashton's glowing look to Amanda's smirk at her. "This…this was a setup! You were using me! How could you! You acted like you cared about my little brother!" she said as her stomach churned in all this chaos. She managed those last few words and took off in a sprint into the bitterly cold December morning. She didn't look back at all she just couldn't so she ran hard up that snowy hill towards the house just sobbing. "He lied to me! He used me to get her back!" She said out loud through sobs. She just couldn't understand this he would do anything for her; he saved her life when she got hurt. Once she got into the house she ran to her room and slammed the door shut waking Debbie up who was pretty upset till she saw her sister's condition."Eliza? What happened?" Debbie said as she walked into her sister's room. "Go away!" she yelled at her sister tears streaming down her face. She just couldn't speak to anyone right now she just sobbed into her pillow not ever wanting to see Ashton's face again. "But Eliza…" Debbie managed once more. "I said go away!" Eliza yelled at her sister again just out of control. She went through every possible scenario of why he would go back to her. "Did I do something? Say something? She is prettier then I am that's what it is. She is really very pretty and I'm butt ugly," she thought making each scenario worse and worse.

It took half the day before she could come out of her room? "I'm sorry Debbie I didn't mean to go after you like that," Eliza said as she was finally calm enough to speak. "Don't worry about it I've done that plenty of times," Debbie said as they sat in her room. "So you going to tell me what happened?" Debbie said. After what seemed like forever Eliza began trying to stay calm. "Ashton used me," she said with trembles in her voice. "What!" Debbie said in disbelief that anyone could be so cruel to her little sis. "He was using me so she could get his old girlfriend back. You should have seen his look to her," Eliza said as she just sobbed into her hands not knowing how to handle the situation. Debbie did what she could to comfort her sister but everything she said made it worse. After what seemed like ages she finally calmed down and went back to her room.Over the next 2 days Eliza didn't improve any so she took Darwin and they left the house. "Darwin we have to get out of here," she said as she walked fast ahead of him almost panicky looking back and forth. "But Eliza we can't just take off what if something bad happens?" He said pulling her back. "Like what? What could be worse than being used by your boyfriend? She said as her eyes filled up with tears. She looked into the forest wanting to be anywhere but here and suddenly she felt sick to her stomach. "'Are you ok?" Darwin asked really worried about his friend. "Of course not!" she yelled at him for being so stupid and ran off into the forest. Debbie had a bad feeling about her being out in the woods as worked up as she is. She grabbed her coat and ran out the front door hoping Darwin was taking good care of her. She then saw Ashton walking down the street and she rammed him in the tree. "Why did you hurt my sister? Where is she? I can't believe you could be so cruel. You are going to help me find her and if there is even one scratch on her body you are dead!" she screamed into his face threatening him. He was just too terrified to respond so he just nodded.

Eliza and Darwin walked to the edge of the cliff as she just sniffled. "'  
Why Darwin? I thought he cared about me," she cried as she fell to her knees as Darwin sat with her comforting her. Just as she sat quietly she heard a creaking sound coming from behind her and as she turned around what she saw horrified her.

Now in Antarctica Nigel slips on some ice as he is tracking down a rare penguin "You ok dear?" Marianne asked concerned as she watches him slip on his butt. "Of course dearest who do you think I am? He said cheerfully as she helped him up and continued filming the vast wonderlands of Antarctica. "Hey Nigel look it's your penguin," Marianne pointed out to his left. He slowly walks up to the penguin to get a closer look and as he did that the penguin saw him and took off trotting. "Get back her little penguin I wasn't done looking at you he said as he chased the bird around the area. Marianne just giggled at her husband as she watches him act like a little kid. He kept on chasing the bird as she kept filming once in awhile zooming in elsewhere. After what seemed like forever Nigel finally caught the bird with his hand and started talking about the bird as it bit him hard on his bit nose. "OW!" Nigel screeched as the penguin ran off fast as he could "Well it seems that bird didn't like to be held," Marianne said giggling even harder as she brought him some first aide stuff. "What's so funny? Nigel asked a bit annoyed. "Nothing, nothing, she answered back quickly. After that they went back home the evening before it gets any colder.

Debbie practically drug Ashton into the forest as he tried to explain why he did what he did. "Look, I didn't mean for her to get hurt, honestly," he begged her. "I was just trying to show Amanda what a jerk she was being," he finished as Debbie stopped dead in her tracks. "What the heck does that mean? You were using my sister you idiot! I don't care what excuse you have you hurt Eliza because of some other person who hates your guts! Am I right?" Debbie hissed in his face. "I…I…only…" he began but Debbie started at him again. "Answer the question! Yes or No!" she hissed in his face. "Yes," he said so quiet Debbie could hardly hear him. She threw him into the snow. "I swear if she gets hurt one little bit you are a dead man," Debbie said threatening him some more. She started north for her little sister calling for her every few feet getting more worried by the second. If she gets hurt I'll never forgive myself why did she run off? Why did this lousy punk hurt her to the point where she would run off? Debbie thought as she remembered back to about Eliza's age. Debbie was in the hall at her school where she just found out by a friend that her boyfriend dumped her. He dumped her for some freakishly lazy girl that is so blonde you could slap her in the face and she would think it was greeting. She was trying her best to not cause a scene so she just buried her face into her friends shoulder as they walked to the bathroom. "You know if he can choose a ditz like her over you then he isn't worth It: her friend said. "Thanks," she said as the bell rang. Ya I remember that day and she has to be even more sickened and confused not sure what to think. Debbie just glares at Ashton to the left as they look for Eliza. Shaking her head she can't figure out why a guy so sweet as him would hurt her like that. Suddenly Debbie hears an ear piercing scream only recognized as Eliza's terrified fading voice. "Eliza! she cries out leaving Ashton in the dust even forgetting about how angry she is with him. "hold on!" she shouts as the minutes seem to drag into hours. Moments later she reaches the cliff and slowly peers downward where Eliza is dangling for dear life, slipping in and out of consciousness. They both look at each other petrified and dash back to Sophie's as fast as they can.

Within an hour rescue teams are trying their hardest to recover her from a very tough spot. Debbie standing out of the way with her grandma knowing that; Eliza is a tough cookie but to fall down a cliff after being attacked is a miracle in itself. The fire men inch ever closer to putting her in a harness. Just as they start to get her body in it Debbie suddenly senses something terribly wrong. A split second later the firemen lose grip and she falls 200 ft. to the ground making the situation all the more dangerous. Laying there as stiff as a rock badly bruised and bleeding with a broken arm, possible broken leg maybe even worse. Debbie and Sophie peer over trembling at the sight of this little girl. Holding Donnie Debbie can only think this is all her fault, why did that have happen to her? Had I been keeping her company she wouldn't have ran away. Debbie thought to herself as she let some tears fall now hugging Donnie tightly. She can't lose her little brother either knowing him he could possible try and jump the cliff after her. After a slow and painful 2 hrs. the rescue teams finally get her up and are e-vacing her to a special hospital 4 ½ hours away. On the worst ride to the hospital to meet Eliza Debbie is trying to call her parents still in Antarctica and finally manages to get through. After the call they are on the emergency flight out to Arizona. "This is all my fault," Marianne says losing it forcing herself to stay calm. "I let them go home they should have stayed here with us and none of this would be happening right now," she says her voice trembling. Nigel doing his best to comfort her just can't. How could he when his whole world is turning upside down? It has only been a week since Donnie got back from the hospital and now Eliza. it's just too soon for anything too be ok. "Dearest it is not your fault, they decided to go and when we get back home everything will be just fine. You know how she bounces back," he says just trying to comfort her. It's just too much for her to handle. She is an absolute wreck.

To be continued… well I hope you enjoyed this chapter if there is something wrong with it please let me know cause I'm having a really great time writing this and I would love to get better at writing. I had so much fun writing this chapter and so more coming soon

Let me know of any grammar, or spelling mistakes I corrected all that I saw and most of it was through spell check but it didn't catch everything.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Well this is the last chapter I have so far so hopefully I can get more up sometime soon. Till then Enjoy!!

* * *

Early the next morning Eliza parents arrive at the hospital to find everyone still sitting around waiting for news. "How is she?" Marianne asks before anyone can get word out otherwise. "She is still in surgery," Sophie says as she hugs them both. "What happened?" Nigel asks as Sophie winces at the question. Not sure how either of them will handle the news "a bear attack, they think it is the same one as Donnie's accident," Sophie says trying to explain it to them. They both just gasp at the words being thrown at them. Marianne basically falls to a chair feeling dizzy she has to calm down but she feels so weak that her legs could give out at any moment. "Marianne! Both Nigel and Sophie shout at the same time running over to her. "Are you alright?" Nigel asks holding her hands. "I…I think so," she responds still feeling dizzy. Not quite sure what happened she is pretty convinced it has to do a lot with the last month. Starting with the pregnancy, her son and now her daughter just a week later. A few moments later the doctor comes in/ "Excuse me is this the Thornberry family?" he asks them. "Yes," they all say expectantly. "How is she?" Sophie asks quickly. "Eliza has just come out of surgery and is in critical condition. However she is stabilizing so you can go see her now," he finishes as he guides them to her room.

As everyone makes their way into her room she is hooked up to wires, stitches, and bandages running throughout her little body. She looks dead but monitors are blinking alive. Everybody crowd around her bed trying to stay calm wondering why this had to happen a second time. Debbie on the other hand is just beside herself not able to believe that a loser would do something like that. "She's going to be ok isn't she dad?" Debbie asks just above a whisper choking back a sob. "Of course honey," Nigel says hugging Debbie trying to make her understand that things happen for a reason. That night everyone goes home except for Debbie and Marianne to make sure things are going to be ok. Around 1:30 A.M. Debbie is still watching her sister and mother sleep peacefully. She just can't believe that this happened to her sister .Her father did say things will be fine but she just can't believe him. She isn't sure if he even believes that she will be ok. This is all my fault I should have been with her and she wouldn't have dashed into the woods to get hurt. Debbie then starts to cry and as she does she lets one single teardrop fall to Eliza's hand. Suddenly she reaches out he hand to Debbie's and she just gasps at the sight. She grabs Eliza's hand and doesn't let go, everything in the room grows still by the minute as she holds on. Eliza just looks so beautiful with her cute green dress and her pigtails. Eliza quickly runs up to her sister and they dance on the open floor when suddenly Debbie feels a tap on her shoulder.

She swings around so quickly she nearly knocks over her mother. "Is everything ok mom?" Debbie says trying not to giggle. "Of course honey, I was just wondering what you were doing" she says as Debbie is still holding the railing of her bed. "I was just comforting her," Debbie fibbed as reality starts to come back. Her eyes start to get watery again," mom what if she doesn't get better?" Debbie says starting to cry as they sit back down on the couch. "Well the doctors are giving her a 50 chance at survival but I truly believe that she will be just fine. I just know it. Debbie something like this won't stop her from being Eliza. People have survived at a much less rate then they are giving her. I mean if she can survive that fall don't you think she can survive this?" Marianne finishes making Debbie smile a bit. For the rest of the night they both just watch her progress every now and then Debbie would just burst into tears hugging her mother. 2 weeks later Eliza is finally released from the hospital with a broken leg. It is now Christmas morning and everyone is crowded around the tree at Sophie's place. Eliza watches as her family as they receive their gifts. When her turn comes around she rips open her gift like a little child on her birthday. She opens it and freezes; she feels the room spinning and it feels as if all the air in the room has been sucked out. As she holds up her gift of a heart- shaped necklace she bursts into tears. Feeling a shortness of breath she reads her note lying neatly inside.

Dear Eliza,

I am so sorry what I did to you nearly a month ago. I will never forgive myself for that. I honestly did not mean to hurt you and I hope you can accept this gift.

Love,

Ashton

She then quickly runs to her room in tears while on crutches. She just doesn't know what to think as she ponders in thought with the necklace dangling in her face. "Why did she go running off like that?" Nigel asks as everyone gives the "well duh" stare "Well obviously her boyfriend gave her that gift and she has mixed feelings about him," Debbie said rolling her eyes and heading off to comfort her sister. Eliza is just lying down on her bed watching her necklace dangle in front of her like she is being hypnotized. Debbie knocks on her door hoping she is ok. "Come in," she mutters from her bed. "Hi," Debbie says as she sits down by her little sister giving her a back rub. "Why is he being so nice to me?" Eliza wonders aloud. "Well it could be a number of things: he could be sorry, covering up feelings, or regretting what he did," Debbie says trying to comfort her sister. They sit in silence for awhile as Eliza thinks d about what her sister said. Before another thought Marianne peeks in and it looks important. "Girls, your father and I got word for another mission set for the 5th and we are going to need to leave by the 1st," she says. "But it's the holiday season," Eliza says softly not looking from her necklace. "Ya mom can't we stay just a little longer?" Debbie says hoping her mother would give in. "Now girls I understand how important staying here is for you but we are going to really need your help," she finishes. "But what about Ashton?" Eliza says still more interested in the necklace. "You know sweetie, Marianne says sitting down with them both. "If he can treat you that way he is not worth it," she says," but now he is acting all sorry," Eliza says bringing up a point. Debbie chimes in "well you are going to have to make your own decision on that one" Debbie finishes. The three of them sit in silence for the next few minutes.

Later in the day Eliza gets the courage to straighten this out with Ashton, just to see what he is thinking. She slowly walks up to his door hoping her won't be there. As soon as he opens she gets the strongest urge to run the other way and fast, yet it's as if her feet are glued to the porch. He walks out and lets the screen slam shut. "Hi," he says quietly. "Hey," she says barely above a whisper. "Look I swear I had no idea that I hurt you so badly. I didn't want to hurt you," he says with pleading eyes. "Oh ya?" Eliza said leaning on her crutches. "What a way to show you care so what am I something to use for your girlfriends?" she asks shaking her head with tears in her eyes. For a long awkward moment neither speaks and Ashton is at a loss for words. "Well?" Eliza finally says pushing on waiting for his lame explanation. "Eliza it's like this, I was trying to show Amanda what a jerk she was being," he said trying to explain getting nowhere fast. Eliza really wants to be his friend again but after a performance like that she just doesn't know if she can be. "Eliza! Please! You have to trust me!" he says on his knees begging her. "I want to trust you but you used me. Do you recall that look you gave her? How do I trust someone who hurts me?" she finishes. He just takes a couple of steps back shaking he head. "Alright Ashton I'll give you a second chance but if you ever do anything like that again…" she begins. "I know…I know it was a mistake," he says and then they hug each other. They then go and talk for what seems like forever. "So exactly how did you go over?" he asks her striking up conversation. "It was the same bear that almost killed my brother," she says sitting on a rock. "My parents got an assignment for the 5th and so we have to leave in a couple of days," she says getting teary eyed. "Oh man Eliza I'm so sorry isn't their anyway you can stay?" he asks hoping it's a joke.

"Nope I said everything I could to talk mom into letting us stay but they are going to need us more than ever with a baby on the way," Eliza finishes sighing. "Oh that's right how do you feel about that?" Ashton asks hoping to liven up the conversation a bit. "Well a little better then when we found out a couple of months ago. It's just a new baby is going to slow us down with a hectic lifestyle mom and dad live," she finishes sighing again. "Well I'm sure it will be incredibly cute," he says with a chuckle. "I just hope I get a brother though, one Debbie is bad enough," she says making them both laugh all the harder.

On January 1st 2003 everyone loads up saying their goodbyes. Eliza and Ashton are sitting in the car just talking. Eliza gives him her favorite feather from the Galapagos Islands. "Ashton, I want you to have this feather I got from South America," she says as she sets it into his palm of his hand slowly closing it. "I am going to miss you so much," he finally speaks after what seems like forever. "I'll be back soon we will probably show off the baby when it's born anyways," she says trying to cheer him up some. "It's time to go sweetie," Nigel says as they all pile into the car. They hug one last time before hopping back into the car. Heading back to a "normal" life is one of the hardest things Eliza has ever done. She is glad that Ashton is back to himself but she isn't sure if he is being real.

Late that night on the plane ride back to Antarctica she finally goes to sleep having a terrible nightmare. She is walking down the streets of Thailand enjoying the culture with her boyfriend, Ashton; he is just looking in awe at the street dancers. She wants to kiss him badly and reluctantly she does. He looks shocked like he saw a ghost and starts to slowly back away in fear of this stranger. "Ashton?" Eliza calls after him by his puzzles reaction. "Do…Do I know you?" he asks still backing away from her. "Ashton! I it's me Eliza your girlfriend," she cries out panic in her voice. Only 5 minutes earlier he was looking at her with love in his eyes. She screams for him while he makes a mad dash into the crowded streets. She watches him disappear with tears in her eyes she suddenly see's him with that girl Amanda kissing each other and loving each other. She suddenly awakens with a jolt in her tiny seat on the plane. "Eliza? You ok," she thinks she hears her dad say but she doesn't answer him. She figures he must have already been awake because she wasn't that loud. Without answering him she turns to her left and buries her face into her pillow.Sobbing she feels a gentle touch on her shoulder not sure who it is she grabs it with own hand figuring it must be her father's gentle touch. He has the softest touch in her family. The next evening they land on the ice filled runway in Antarctica's summer chill. Sliding a little the plane makes it safely to the ground and terminal. Everyone files out single fine into the chilly evening air.

To be continued, this is all I have at the moment but hopefully I will be able to add a few more chapters sometime in the next couple of months. School is keeping me pretty busy though.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

My longest chapter yet! Read and enjoy!!!

* * *

Now in eastern Russia 5 days late Eliza is the first one out of the vehicle just thankful to be on dry land. Her leg is improving drastically each day. "Gosh I thought we were never going to get out of there and for a moment I didn't' think mom was going to give in either," she sighed to her best friend standing by her side. He is just so amazed at how cold it is in Russia during January. "No wonder your mother wanted you to stay inside it is so freaking cold out here!" Darwin exclaimed over the howl of the wind. Eliza on the other hand is ignoring him and looking out to the vast wilderness of eastern Russia in twilight. "Come on Dar besides it was getting really stuffy in there and mom has been really moody," she says taking a breath. "So why don't we just wander around a bit and look for a friendly polar bear," she finishes begging him to follow her along. "Oh you have got to be kidding me my feet are ice cycles," Darwin whines ready to sprint back to the commvee. "Whatever! Go back to the commvee you big baby!" she shouts frustrated that her best friend would cope out like this again!

She finally stomps off with her foot throbbing in pain but she doesn't care. Starting off in an easterly direction she looks back in time to see Darwin trip over a small rock in the ground. She laughs at him so hard she thinks she is dying. "What a loser!" she yells loud enough for him to shoot back a look that makes her laugh even harder. He then runs inside and out of sight. She finally calms down enough to realize that she is on the ground. Continuing her journey through the blizzard she suddenly hears an ear-piercing screech coming from the commvee and Donnie starts outside dashing towards her.

"What is it Donnie?" Eliza asks in her sweetest childlike voice even though he looks really suspicious as if he has done something Debbie doesn't approve of. They then head off into the arctic twilight. About an hour later she comes to what she thinks is the ocean and too her left she sees a polar bear and runs off in that direction. As she gets close she realizes that it is only a tree and a crazy one at that. It has limbs reaching out from all directions many of the limbs are bent and growing in loops around the tree like the tree is being choked. She looks up and see's a bird like creature sitting atop the tree as if it is watching its prey. "Hey! Hey you up there!" she shouts hoping to find a polar bear but no response not even a twitch from this creature. Suddenly Eliza gets chilly and starts freaking out a bit turning around to head back home but she can't even remember from which direction she came. Feeling pressure to her head she passes out near the tree.

Her parents are also looking for polar bears but are having no luck as well. "Why does the foundation always choose the harshest of places for us?" Marianne says to no one in particular that the foundation would put her family in so many harsh places that even the animals don't come. "Yes I'm surprised that the commvee has lasted so long in such harsh conditions," Nigel says with a chuckle trying to cheer up his wife. He just can't understand why she is being so uptight at a time like this normally she would love being in -30 F weather in twilight. "What's wrong dear?" Nigel asks after a few minutes of silence. "Nothing!" she snaps making him jump back in surprise. "Now can we please get back to work?" she asks in a begging tone. "Not until you tell me what is up with you have been so moody lately that the girls don't even want to be around you so what's up?" he says stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Wow you are stupid," she begins sighing and sits on the freezing ground continuing when he doesn't retort to her comment. "Well if you must know we are in one of the harshest places in the world, it's been a grueling 2 week trip across the world and to top that off I'm 5 months pregnant against my will! I can't believe that happened I was about to get my life back. On top of that I'm really fat!" she says before breaking down hysterical. "Now, Marianne listen up its not all bad this baby is going to be the sweetest one yet, and none of us can tell. About being here it is only for a few more days then we will probably go somewhere warm like South America," he says trying to cheer her up despite her awkward situation.

"Sure," she mumbles not in the mood for small talk. She really is trying to calm down but just can't everything is getting more and more irritating. Several minutes after she starts filming Nigel again she hears Donnie's wild jabbers off in the distance. "Donnie?" Nigel asks surprised to hear Donnie running around alone in this weather. He then runs right in Marianne trying to get her attention. He grabs her by the arm trying to get her to move. "What is it sweetie?" she says as he pulls on her harder. He finally gets them both to follow after a bit of going back and forth between the two of them. They then reach Eliza who has been out for what seems like forever. She is covered in a blanket of snow and partially blue to the face.

"Oh-no!" Marianne gasps putting her hands into her face unable to watch as Nigel lifts Eliza making a mad dash for warmth. "Is…is she dead?" Marianne gasps trying to catch her breath. "No… I felt for a pulse…" he pauses a moment. "It's very weak though but we may still have a chance," he finishes throwing whatever he can over her. As fast as he can go he knows their time is slipping away rapidly. They make it back in 30 minutes and Nigel throws all he knows over her. "She may have a severe case of hypothermia," he starts but is soon interrupted. "But we are so far from anything how can she survive?"Marianne quickly adds before he can say another word. "We have to have faith that she will overcome this," Nigel says in his quietest and calmest voice. They keep watch on her for the rest of the night hoping she will improve.

**5 days later:**

Debbie is watching her sister but there is still no improvement in her condition. While Debbie ponders in thought about what is happening she sees Eliza stir from the corner of her eye. "Mom! Dad! She is waking up!" she calls from her room listening to her parents bound down the stairs like an excited puppy dog. "What is she ok?" Nigel says in a rush and out of breath. "I don't know all I know is that she is waking up," Debbie says still sitting on her bed in her tiny room. A few minutes later she stirs some more and slowly opens her eyes for the first time in days. She glances around at her new surroundings and then looks at each of them. "Who are all of you?" she says as confusion takes over her mind. "What? She's joking right?" Debbie says to her parents who look as dumbfounded as she does. "Who…who are you?" she repeats trembling really hard now she feels like she has a really bad headache and reaches out to her head. "And why does my head hurt?" she adds still trembling. Everyone is still staring at her not sure how to react to such news. "Nigel what's wrong with her?" Marianne says frantically, terrified of what else he might say. "I don't know but I believe she has amnesia," he says trying to calm her down.

"What do you mean you think? Stupid had we stayed at my mother's none…none of this would be happening right now!" she yells at him with him in total shock over her second outburst today. "Marianne, calm down! She got knocked on the head. Tell me how any of us could have prevented that, huh?" he says grabbing her by the shoulders trying to keep her from going totally crazy but he fears it could be too late. Just then Eliza starts panicking and throws herself under her covers crying. "Look at what you made me do!!!" Marianne jumps at him again. "What I made you do? He says trying to recover from her sudden outburst. "You are so against me! Why did I ever marry you in the first place?" she cries out near hysteria. "Hey! Just chill for a second when did I become the bad guy?" he says afraid of what she might do next. "Mom! Dad! Chill out what about Eliza over here? And when did this become a battle between you two? So please help me calm down Eliza," Debbie intervenes the sudden outburst in the room. Eliza is still crying but back from under her covers still staring at them. "How did I get here?" she says after the fighting stops. "Eliza, that's your name and I'm your big sister," Debbie says calmly as if speaking to her for the first time. "But that doesn't sound right. What's a name anyways?" she says trembling and ducking back underneath her covers terrified of these strangers. "Let's let her get some rest and maybe it will come back later," Nigel says as the three of them leave. Eliza listens to them walk out of the room as she ponders on who they might be.

"Maybe their aliens," she says to herself "and maybe they kidnapped me and stole my brain," she says to herself under her blankets and saddened by a really strong lonely feeling. A few minutes later a crazy boy dashes in making her scream hitting her back against the wall. "Who…who are you? I don't remember you either," she says whimpering and just then the lady with the temper comes in and grabs him. "Who is that?" she says to her. "Eliza, sweetie this is Donnie your little brother," Marianne says holding him so he won't run around anymore, "my b.r.o.t.h.e.r," she says really slowly like she is learning to talk for the first time. "So he's not going to eat me?" Eliza says eying the strange looking boy. "Of course not what gave you such a silly idea?" Marianne says wondering how that came about. "Well get some rest and your memory should be back very soon," she adds before giving her daughter a tiny kiss and heads out the door.

A few hours later Eliza shoves the covers off and slowly makes her way to the door when suddenly a monkey steps out in front of her making her nearly scream and fall backwards into the ground. "Ow," she cries out still hoping no one has heard her. The monkey reaches out his hand trying to help her. "Now who are you? And who else is here that I don't know about?" she says taking Darwin's hand. "Eliza I'm your friend," he says "You talk?" She gasps in a whisper wide-eyed. "I didn't know you talk," she adds in disbelief. "Ya well I was hoping you were doing better but now I'm not so sure," he says as she just keeps staring at this new discovery. "Now this is just getting creepy you should really get some rest," Darwin adds to his friend who seems way out of it. "No way I'm getting out of here now are you in or not?" she says staring past him. "No way! Especially in the condition you're in," Darwin says blocking her path. "Well so sorry I got to do this to you but here it goes," she says as she punches him so hard in the face that he falls backwards into the wall with a great thud. Eliza slowly walks over him glancing around her parent's room. "What is this place?" she says to herself trying to find anything familiar. She finally spots the ladder to the hatch door and starts to climb it but as she does her leg gets caught and she slips cutting her knee. Gooey blood trickles down the side of her leg and it takes everything she's got to not cry out. Finally she reaches the hatch and hears moaning from below. "Great," she says to herself "he's coming to," she slightly opens the hatch and peeks around. Those people are sitting around a tiny table with worried looks on their faces and looks as if no one has eaten in weeks.

"It has to be that doesn't it?" the crazy man says to his wife with a sad expression on his face. "I know Nigel but everything will be just fine," she says to him. As they talk Eliza ever so slowly inches her way to the front door hoping to not be seen. "Hey, you can't go out there," someone says from behind. "Oh ya? Watch me," she says not even looking back and tries to run to the door when someone grabs her from behind. "You can't go out there Eliza it would be way too dangerous for you," the lady says. "Let go of me!" she screams at her mother trying to escape her hold. "I…I don't know you! You are holding me here against my will," she yells sobbing. Dropping to her knees she curls up into the fetal position and just shakes. "Leave me alone!" She cries out again terrified that she is being held against her will.

* * *

To be continued… long huh?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Well here I go again 2 more chapters is finally here. Sorry I couldn't update sooner but school kept me very busy these past few months but now I should be able to update more frequently. Hopefully so please enjoy I am really trying to get the grammar bit down so just be patient I was never that great at it and spell check has helped me greatly and my English 100 class. So anyways on with Chapter 9 and enjoy!!!!!!

* * *

Eliza is feeling very trapped and alone even though her parents are trying everything to help her. "I've been kidnapped and there is no way out of here," she whispers to herself one night sobbing herself to sleep. A few times during the past week she would try to escape only to be caught by one of the "crazy" people. Most times she would cry herself to sleep only to have her mother come in trying to comfort her. It is wearing Eliza down scared to death but somehow she feels more comfortable around her mother than any of the others.

The days wear on for her without any progress and it is starting to worry her parents. Waiting for the weather to clear a few nights later her parents are sitting around the little table talking just above whispers trying not to wake the kids. "What should we do Nigel?" Marianne asks hoping he will have a clear answer. "I don't know sweetie she doesn't seem to be improving at all," he says just as worried as she. "Maybe we can have her checked out at your appointment next week," Nigel adds as they continue to wait out the winter storm. "Maybe…" Marianne says with her voice trailing off as she just watches out the window at the growing storm.

Early the next morning before the girls get up they head out to try and get some new footage of the polar bears. Five miles out and they still have found any polar bears. It is like the polar bears are taking a vacation from the freezing cold. "It has been a week and we have not seen one polar bear, are we even in the right country?" Marianne sighs starting to give up hope. "Why don't we ditch this place and take the girls to their favorite vacation place. Maybe that will help Eliza remember who she is," Marianne says. "You know we can't do that," Nigel says as she seems to be figuring something out. "Yeah why don't we let's leave tonight go to my appt. and take off for their favorite place," she says with a sparkle in her eyes. "But we can't just leave," Nigel says not believing that she can be so serious. Suddenly she grabs his hand and gently places it over her stomach. "The baby is moving and I think 'he' has a party going on in there,"' Nigel says as he just feels his little miracle moving about. He pulls Marianne into a tight hug and gently kisses her. "You know dear this baby may change our outlook on life but 'he' will definitely grow up doing what we do best,"' he says as he pulls away from her and they make their way back home.

Later that evening they agree to head back out to make her appt. and go somewhere warm and sunny. Marianne stays with her daughter trying to make her comfortable even though she is leery around everyone. "What do you want with me? Why are we leaving?" she asks so very afraid. "Eliza you are my daughter, you live here and we are taking you to your favorite place very soon," Marianne says snuggling up with Eliza. "We are going to a place that is very warm, sunny, and you never want to leave. The sun is always warm and the people there are very friendly," she tells Eliza like she is reciting a bed time story. Eliza finally drifts off to sleep with her head in Marianne's lap. "I think she may be beginning to trust us," she adds to her husband as they head east towards Alaska. "Most definitely and she is warming up too you first," Nigel adds as Marianne stays with her little girl trying to make her comfortable. Of all the horrible things that could happen to her her daughter gets amnesia and there is not a thing she can do about it. Most nights she feels she can't go on with all the pressure of her job and family. Yet she stays strong for them and hopes that Eliza will one day snap out of this and everything will go back to normal.

Three days before Marianne's appt. they arrive in Juneau, AK for a quick pit stop. "Ok everyone has 10 minutes to do whatever and then we have to get back on the road," Nigel says as everyone departs from the commvee. "Why do we only ten minutes?" Eliza asks her mother. "We only have a few days to find out what this baby is," Marianne says as she lets Eliza feel the baby kick again. Eliza gasps and pulls her hand away. "What was that?" she asks looking scared. "Don't worry honey the baby is fine 'he' is anxious to meet you,"' she adds trying to cheer her daughter up. "How do you know it's a 'he'? "' she asks suspiciously. "Well doesn't 'he' sound better than an 'it'?"' Marianne questions her suspicions. "I guess so," she sighs as she sticks by her mother's side somehow feeling safer around her then the rest of the loony guys. Donnie suddenly runs around Eliza holding out his hand for her to see his gift. "Eww…" Eliza screeches "What is that thing?" she says cringing. "A beetle," Marianne says not amused "one of his specialties," she says. "We better get back now your father has a tight schedule to keep and put that down Donnie no more bug collections for you," she says as she picks him up and they head back to the commvee.

They arrive in Canada with a few minutes to spare. "Alright we made it everybody," he says as everyone unloads from the motor home. "What do you think it is?{ Debbie asks her sister hoping she will get better soon. "I don't know," Eliza says still afraid of Debbie. She moves towards Marianne hoping Debbie will go away. "She…she is scaring me," Eliza trembles holding onto her mother for the second this week. "Eliza she's your sister it's ok for her to be around you," Marianne says hoping she can understand that concept. "Are you sure?" she says as they get inside. "Of course just trust me," she says reassuring her daughter. "I'll try," Eliza says still right by her mother's side. Just then Donnie dashes out from behind everyone making a mad dash for the play area. "Will someone please control that brat," One of the nurses shouts from her desk while being a "bump on the log". "Sorry miss but he just can't help himself he's got a crazy disease that makes him run wild," Debbie smirks trying to keep a straight face. "Just keep him calm," she says quieter. So Debbie grabs him by his shorts surprisingly they aren't worn out yet by all of the yanking. "Come on Donnie we don't want to miss this," she says sarcastically rolling her eyes.

After the hours and hours that the doctors make them wait they finally call Marianne in for the fate of what will be coming in the coming months. So another hour and the doctor finally show's his face and decides to help. "So Mrs. Thornberry how have you been since your last visit. "Well…" she begins looking around at each of her family members. "I couldn't' have gotten this far without each of them helping me along. I definitely feel better then when I first came in a few months back," she says. He then has her lie down for the check-up to make sure everything is going ok. "So Marianne this is your 22nd week and everything is looking great for this baby," he says as he moves the equipment around her stomach for a better view. "Everything seems to be in place," he adds. The doctor runs over the baby's tiny face, itty bitty nose, and the baby is even sucking on its thumb. It has tiny toes and fingers. Everyone goes in for a better look just starting in awe or this tiny miracle inside their mother. "Is that what has been kicking you?" Eliza wonders aloud not quite sure how to react. Yep, it sure is," Nigel says as he holds his wife's hand. After showing them a glimpse of the baby he says "are you guys ready to know the sex of your little baby? he says after about ten minutes of showing them images. Marianne and Nigel are first to respond at once. "Yes," they say "I've been waiting for so long," Nigel adds "Yes," Debbie adds simply while holding a wiggling Donnie. Eliza says nothing for she doesn't really understand the concept, being sick and all. Another few minutes and he gives them what they all have been waiting for these past 5 months. "You are going to have a…boy," he says after a dramatic pause. "Wow a boy!" Marianne says first hugging her husband. "You hear that Donnie? You're getting a brother who will be 'normal!' "'. Debbie says trying to keep Donnie under control. "So here are some more of your baby's photos and you are free to leave," the doctor says handing the pictures to Marianne and Nigel. "Thank you so much for helping us through this tough time," Nigel adds before leaving. "No problem," the doctor says shaking hands with Nigel. "That's what I'm here for," he says as they head out the door.

* * *

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I didn't realize this had so many errors even after I uploaded it till yesterday. So here is a cleaner version and I hope clearer. Enjoy!**

They spend on more night in Vancouver and so the very next morning they decide to take a flight that goes to their favorite place in which Marianne has kept secret from Debbie since they were in Russia. "Mom, will you please we tell me where were going now?" Debbie whines to her mother as they are waiting around for their flight to this place they will be going to. "You will find out very soon honey," she says as they wait anxiously for their flight to arrive. About two hours later the plane finally arrives as Donnie and Eliza are watching the plane come in as it settles in at the runway. Finally everyone gets their seats on the flight and before anyone else can announce it Marianne and Nigel tell Debbie where they are going.

"Alright Debbie," Marianne begins "You have been waiting anxiously for a week about where we are going and we have decided to go to Aruba for a little while," Marianne says as they take off for their first vacation in a long time. Debbie can't help but squeal out and getting everyone's attention. "Oh my goodness we are really going to Aruba?" she finally manages nearly jumping out of her seat. Early the following day they arrive in Aruba as Debbie just can't contain her excitement as she is watching out the window. This particular morning it is storming out with heavy rain and lightning. Suddenly the plane gets struck by a huge bolt on its way down making everyone jump. "Oh my goodness we are all going to die!" Debbie screams from her seat holding onto Eliza. "What's your problem?" she says almost like she has no idea they were about to die only seconds earlier. "Eliza please understand this! We were about to die and now the plane is going to crash!" she shouts again at her sister who clearly doesn't get it.

Later the plane lands just in time since all flights are grounded for the next couple of hours. "Alright kids stay close it is extremely crowded," Nigel warns as he holds Donnie so he won't make a quick getaway. Debbie and Eliza can barely see their parents and then some crazy people jump out in front of them looking wildly at the two. "Get outta my way creeps!" Debbie says lunging for the man knocking him out cold. The other guy tries the same but he gets the same treatment. "Come on Eliza! We have to get out of here and to mom and dad before any more of them come around," Debbie says holding Eliza's hand and making a mad dash for the baggage claim where she prays her parents will be.

It seems hours that the girls are missing and Marianne and Nigel head back hoping that their girls aren't too far back. Just then Debbie runs right into her mother looking terrified. "Debbie? Where were you and Eliza these past few minutes?" Marianne asks trying to calm her girls down. "Well," Debbie begins "we were stopped by some gangster guys that…that I don't know what they wanted but I knocked them out cold and we couldn't find you guys!" Debbie says trying to get over the moment of fear. "Oh my goodness Debbie are you sure you're ok?" Nigel asks. "Yeah," she says still shaken up. They keep moving trying to forget that scene and grab Darwin. After they get their luggage and Darwin they get a car so they can at least be away from all the craziness of everything being closed down. They stay inside their hotel room for the rest of the day while it continues to rain. Eliza stares out the window watching the raindrops float by and down the window. She wants to remember things but no one and nothing seems familiar except watching the rain. Darwin comes up besides her hoping to help her to remember. "Hey Eliza," he says as she looks over at him. "Hi," she says. "Why of all things can't I remember taking to you? I mean there has to be something there none of these people seem to be able to talk to you well except maybe Debbie," Eliza says looking back at the rain. "Eliza you got your powers to talk to animals two years ago," he reminds her. "Are you sure? So why can't I remember that huge detail or that mom is having a baby? Or if she is even my mom?" Eliza says sniffling. "Well, Eliza you got bumped on the head and since you haven't been the same," Darwin reminds her. "So say if I hit my head I'll know who they are, who you are, and who I am?" she says with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "I guess so but where would you get somebody to do that?" Darwin says watching her look around. "Oh no you don't you're not going to get me to do anything like that are you?" Darwin says as he watches her shake her head yes.

"NO!" he says plainly "you will never get me to do anything like that. Why don't you get wild boy to do it I bet that would be the highlight of his life," Darwin says begging her to reconsider. "Oh come on haven't I ever done anything to help you?" She responds as she looks over to her family who are watching television for the first time in months. "You are going to help me to get my memory back got it?" she says pointing a finger at him. "Of course I just don't want to hurt you to get it," he says as evening takes hold of their day. "Meet me outside the room first thing tomorrow, got it?" she says glaring at him. "Got it," he says gulping and watching the rain with her for just a few more minutes then he settles down and watches a television program in Spanish. "So what are we doing tomorrow?" Debbie asks her parents. "I don't know dear maybe we can go to the beach or something," Nigel says not really looking up from the T.V. "And shopping your favorite," Marianne adds. "Eliza come join us this is your favorite show," Debbie says watching Eliza look so miserable.

Late that same night Eliza has a strange dream it's as if these people are really her family. "What are you doing Debbie?" Eliza says as she starts heading out the door of their motor home. "Nothing! Now just leave!" Debbie says to Eliza like she has done something to annoy her. "Come on Darwin we don't want the day to slip away now do we?" she says to her best friend who just can't stand nature. As always Donnie is trailing off from behind them and their parents heading off to do their TV show they do all the time. She then wakes up in a hard sweat not sure what that was all about so she decides to get up and wait for her buddy Darwin. Maybe ask him what that meant and why it seemed so real. She waits awhile for him but her mom comes out instead like she is looking for something. "Eliza! There you are what are you doing out here?" she says getting down to her daughter's level. "Waiting for Darwin," Eliza says. "Well Eliza we are going out in a few minutes so you two can do whatever then. It's just you can't run around by yourself here," Marianne says hoping she can understand. "Ok where are we going?" Eliza says. "You'll see," she says as they head back inside.

Later they travel downtown to what seems like hours but they finally arrive at Crystal Clear beach that takes both Eliza and Debbie's breath away. The beach itself is pure with sand, crystal clear water, cliffs 500 feet high and the coastline seems to go on forever. "I've been to so many beaches and this one beats any of them by far," Debbie says in amazement. Donnie, Eliza and, Darwin is the first ones out on the beach and running towards the water 20 feet away. Eliza takes a walk with Darwin down the coast. This is great and all but I still can't remember anything," she says to him. "I just wish everything would come back I'm just so scared and no one can do anything about it," Eliza says as she sits down on the beach where the waves crash into her feet. "Well Eliza you have made it this far without it. So how are we going to get it back?" he says as he digs his fingers in the sand. "I don't know Darwin but I had a really strange dream the other night and it seemed so real," she says as the water fills her small hole Darwin dug. "Do you want to tell me about it?" Darwin says. "I guess so… it's like this it was about each one of you and it's like I know all of you and I have for a really long time," she says taking more interest in her story and letting the water hit her feet. "Well," Darwin begins "maybe your memory is coming back but just really slowly. You know them to the extent of your dream you just can't recall of them as your family," he says getting her attention. "Ok so if that is true then how can I get to remember them that way?" Eliza says watching Darwin pick up a starfish that just rolled in. "I don't know but we are going to have to do something drastic," he says. He can't believe that he is siding with his best friend in hurting her but he is just so desperate to get that friendship back. "Let's head back and see if we can come up with something," Eliza says getting to her feet and helping Darwin up.

Debbie takes Eliza snorkeling, something she loves to do. "So mom, dad we are going to go over to that small island for a couple of hours and we will be back in 2 hours," Debbie says as the two of them get into the water. They get out a ways with Debbie in the lead by just a few feet. Eliza looks down and is just amazed at how clear the water is and how beautiful the coral is from 30 ft. above. She starts down about five feet when a gorgeous fish about the size of her hand swims by. It has green strips with a huge head that is purple his body is covered in brown circles and small yellow circles. Suddenly a huge jellyfish swings by and snags the strange fish making it the lunch of the day. Debbie grabs her sister moments before it touches her with its huge ugly stingers. "Oh wow that was way too close for comfort you ok Eliza?" Debbie asks her sister as they get close to the shore with beautiful rocks. "I guess so that fish was just so beautiful why did it have to become lunch?" Eliza asks sadly. "Well probably because it was so beautiful. The jellyfish just couldn't resist a tasteful meal such as that," Debbi e finishes somewhat cheering her sister up.

They stay on that side of the shore for the next hour looking at everything and holding beautiful coral that isn't dangerous. "Look at this one Debbie!" Eliza says picking up a coral that is shaped like and egg and seems to glow. A moment later it begins to crack and a crab's leg sticks out while the rest of it starts floating towards the beach. "AHH!" Debbie screams. "Ok maybe we should get back to mom and dad before we get anymore surprises," she says trying to get Eliza to budge. She finally does but Eliza slowly makes her way back still looking at a school of fish and coral getting farther and farther down. Just then a wonderful looking dolphin swims right up next to them and both girls grab on and get a ride back to the shore. "This is so awesome!" Eliza yells over the noise of the ride. "Definitely!" Debbie shouts back as they get to the shore. They get back to their parents ready to leave. "Hey mom! Dad!" Debbie shouts "We had the greatest time out there well except for that one Jellyfish…" Debbie says but is quickly cut off "Jellyfish!" Marianne says before Debbie can finish her sentence. "Mom chill I saved her from it before it could touch her and we got a ride from a dolphin coming back," Debbie says finishing her sentence. "And look what Darwin found me," Eliza says showing off her starfish. "Ooh that is so beautiful sweetie," Nigel says as they head for their rented car.

They then go out to lunch a couple of hours later stopping at a nearby McDonalds for a quick meal. Once everyone is seated Donnie gets his spur of energy and jumps out from between his parents. He runs around the restaurant acting like all kinds of animals. He is an instant hit with the younger children as they follow him around. "Donnie!" Marianne shouts out to him as he is making a ruckus around the play area. He jumps up on top of the jungle gym and bounces up and down squealing like a lion. "Get down right now Donnie!" Marianne says again not believing he is actually doing this. Sure he is crazy but this is insane. He jumps down from about eight feet landing hard on his feet as Marianne and Debbie scramble to him as he looks dazed. He then sprints off again between the two of them sending the three and four year olds into a wild frenzy like they are joining him. He takes off into the dining room dodging Nigel and Eliza who do everything to grab him. He jumps on a table and howls like a wolf and then he runs underneath tables still giving chase being egged on by the toddlers. "Donnie!" Debbie shouts once more before she has him. She lunges for him just grabbing the end of his feet and he jumps five feet into the air landing into Nigel's arms. "Donnie! Will you please chill you have caused a scene and now we have to get out of here!" Nigel says as Debbie grabs the last of their lunch and head out as everyone gives them evil looks. "Great now everyone knows who we are here 'the family with that crazy boy!'" Debbie says sarcastically.

The next morning Debbie and Eliza convince their parents to go out for awhile promising they will stay together. "Eliza were going to get mom something special at the market to make her feel better," Debbie says softly as they enter the elevator. Soon they are outside looking for a good shop when suddenly they are stopped. They gasp at the sight they see. "It's those crazy guys from the airport!" Debbie screeches to her sister who is just as baffled as she is. "What are you doing here?" Debbie hisses at them. "To finish unsolved business," Old hairy legs says.

**To be continued **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Before either of them can run old hairy legs grabs Eliza into a tight hold trying desperately to get her into the van. Debbie lunges at him trying to kick him. "Debbie help me!" Eliza cries out as hairy legs drags her as close to the van as he can. Debbie kicks at him and she narrowly escapes the other guy coming after her.

Back in the hotel room Donnie senses something wrong with his sisters. He tries running outside the room but is stopped by Nigel, "What are you doing Donnie? Did you want to go with Eliza and Debbie?" he says softly as Donnie tries to get him to understand. Donnie runs around more trying to get him to follow but Nigel still doesn't get it and so he pulls Donnie back into the room. Donnie then rushes to the deck and looks down from four stories and sees that they are both in serious trouble. He grabs Marianne's hand and tries pulling her towards the deck as she seems to understand a bit more. "Nigel something is up he never does this," she says as she walks up the deck with Donnie literally jumping up and down. She peers over the edge and see's Debbie fighting off some crazy guys but doesn't see Eliza anywhere."Oh No!" she yells as Nigel comes running. "What's wrong?" he says trying to get her to speak. She can't so she points to where her daughter is losing a fight. "Come on," Marianne starts once she can speak again. "No! You stay here Donnie and I will take care of those guys and save the girls," he says. "But why?" she tries to protest as they head out the door ignoring her. She races back to the deck and watches helplessly as her daughter tries defending herself. She wants ever so badly to be down there and beat the crap out of those guys while protecting her kids but she can't and she knows it. She can only pray that Debbie can hold out long enough for Nigel and Donnie to get to her.

Debbie is now fighting against three men at least since one disappeared in to the truck with Eliza. She hasn't heard anything from either of them and is terrified at what might have happened to her sister. Debbie knocks one guy into the ground while the other two try grabbing her but she quickly knees them and then steps on their feet crippling them for a few more seconds. She is starting to get really tired and doesn't know how much longer she can keep up this pace. She takes a breather before the three can come back at her. Just as they start at her again she hears a loud commotion coming from behind her and she spins around just in time to see her brother and father come racing to her rescue. "Dad, Donnie how did you know we were here?" she says as the three guys gang up on her. "No time to explain," Nigel says as Donnie jumps on the guy about the attack her and so he spins the guy around and jumps on him smashing his whole body into the ground.

Nigel has the other guy in a type of hold where he is practically pinned to the ground. He is also holding the third guy at bay while every third kick is where it hurts a guy most. Finally the cops arrive after what seems like hours and drags them away. They search in the van for the fourth but he is nowhere to be found. They find Eliza curled up in a tight ball at the back of the van. A cop carries her out trying to be very careful not to hurt her. When she comes too she seems so afraid but the police check her out and conclude that she is ok. She has some bruises and a couple of cuts on her arms and legs from the rough treatment but she seems alright. After the cops leave Debbie collapses into her father's arms and starts crying. "Dad thank you so much for saving us I couldn't have kept up much longer," she says crying and still in his arms. He carries her back up to their room while Eliza looks a bit dazed and scared. "Dad, what happened?" Eliza says as she sits down on her bed trying to figure out what had happened these past few minutes. "You were in those bad guys van," Debbie says once she calms down. "We ran into them at the airport," Debbie adds not sure why those guys wanted them so badly. "What did they want with us?" Eliza asks starting to tremble. "I don't know but it had something to do with the airport situation," Marianne says as she helps Eliza recover from her ordeal. Darwin comes around trying to comfort her as well.

Eliza has a major headache and everything seems so weird but yet everyone looks so familiar but she can't place where from. She sits outside after awhile watching the sunset. "Wow Darwin that was a close call even though I can't really remember what happened," she says as her best friend sits on the deck with her. "I wish I was there with you to protect you," he says with sorrow in his voice. "It's ok," she whispers to him as she holds him tight and they watch the sunset.

That night Eliza has the same dream but it is more vivid this time and they are on a planet that is made up of roses and sunflowers. The creatures on this planet look half horse half penguin and they all frolic around like there is no tomorrow. Eliza's parents are out taping these strange creatures like they are zebra's. Debbie is actually talking to them like long lost friends. She is so amazed by them and so she goes to talk to them but gets interrupted by a shaking feeling. "Huh?" she says half asleep and misses the first part. "Were leaving," Marianne says waking up Eliza. "But why?" she asks a bit startled to be waken up in the middle of the night. ""We just need to go home now," he mother says like something just isn't right. "What's wrong mom?" Eliza says as they get a taxi at 1 am. "Are we going to die?" she says as she tries to understand what is going on. "Let's just say it's not safe because something is going on," Nigel says trying not to scare Eliza but she does need to know what is going on. "Well about 2 hours ago we got word that there is some fighting going on down south about 30 miles away so it's not safe here right now and so we need to leave pronto," Nigel says as Eliza tries to understand. "It's like a war zone not just an evening fight at a bar," Debbie adds as they get to the airport an hour later. "Oh," she says not believing that their vacation has turned into a nightmare only a week after arriving. They get on the next flight home and decide to take a ride to their next assignment that will begin in two weeks.

On their way to china early one morning Eliza has a splitting headache that just won't go away. "Mom my head hurts so bad why won't it go away?" she whines to her mother who is just beyond exhaustion from everything. "I don't know just go talk to your father," Marianne says suddenly sick of travelling. "But mom…" she says again not sure what her dad can do about it if he can do anything. "Just go!" Marianne shouts unable to control her frequent mood swings. That shuts up Eliza real quick and she runs back to her room in tears. "Why does she have to act like that?" Eliza cries softly as Darwin follows. "I don't know I guess she has no patience," Darwin says sitting next to his best friend on her bed. "This headache won't go away! Why won't it go away?" she says crying to her friend scared.

Back upstairs Debbie is listening to her music as they are driving along on a bumpy road in China. Donnie suddenly jumps up on her acting like a nutcase. He rips her magazine away from her and shreds it to pieces. "Donnie!" she yells at him and he gives chase loving her attention. He runs downstairs and tries to hide in the closet but Debbie grabs him and is about to smash him into the ground when Nigel comes down and grabs him from her. "I'll take it from here Debbie," Nigel says as he sits Donnie down with him making sure he can't ruin anymore of Debbie's things. Suddenly Eliza yells something but Debbie can't make it out as Eliza rushes past here and to her parents. "What is it?" Debbie says catching the end of what she said. "I can remember everything!" Eliza says gleaming at everyone.

**To be continued**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Two weeks later Eliza is just striving as she can't believe everything that has happened. On this day her parents are starting back up on filming near a tiny town in china. "Mom! Dad! Are we almost there?" Eliza yells across the motor home just thrilled to be back to normal. "Yes sweetie," Marianne says to Eliza who is watching out the window. "Just a few more minutes and we should be there," she adds to her youngest daughter. "Darwin can you believe we are back in China?" she says as her plans take place. "Yeah it's just so wonderful!" Darwin says sarcastically yet he is just so grateful to have his best friend back again. "It's just so good to have you back Eliza. It was really hard trying to do normal things," he says for the millionth time but she hasn't grown out of the attention. "Of course, it was so scary and yet I can't remember anything from the day it happened. According to mom no one was close enough to see what happened. Donnie was off doing his own thing," she says as Donnie jumps into her lap as he hears her chattering with Darwin. "Huh Donnie you were doing your own thing," she says patting him on the ten minutes later do they make a stop in the middle of the jungle. "Well I'm outta here!" Eliza says trying to run off with her best friend and little brother. "Eliza be careful please," she hears her mother call from behind. Eliza sighs hard before answering back. "Sure mom!" she calls back. "Is it just me or has mom gotten really overprotective suddenly? Ugh I can't wait till she has the baby then maybe she will start acting normally!" Eliza says really frustrated about her mom. "Come on Eliza let's just get out of here and try to forget about it," Darwin says as they start off into the forests of China.

Marianne and Nigel are somewhere along a river a few miles down searching for a rare rabbit that lives in China. "Well so far we have seen about ten different species of rabbit but not the one we are looking for," Nigel says as they walk a little farther. "I don't know how much more I can take of this Nigel," Marianne blurts out as Nigel finds another rabbit but quickly lets it go realizing it's a species he has already seen. "What?" he says not exactly hearing what she said. "I said maybe one of the girls can help you tomorrow I'm feeling really tired," she says trying to stay upright and not fall. "Marianne you look horrible are you sure you can make it the rest of the day?" Nigel asks more concerned about her health then anything. "Yes of course I can," she says going into the 'I can do anything attitude.' "Well ok," he says not sure whether he can believe her or not.

At lunch time Eliza, Darwin, and Donnie find a small cave with a stream running through it. "Hey guys come on!" Eliza waves at them from behind trying to get them to follow. "Uh uh," Darwin starts "you do remember that one time where the cave collapsed right?" he says cowering outside the cave. "That was ages ago Dar would you rather be out here all alone?" she says in her tone that only freaks him out more. Donnie is way ahead of them and starts into the cave wandering around. Minutes later Eliza drags Darwin inside and they start exploring around. Donnie starts chattering towards one of the walls and Eliza bravely walks close as she notices something strange. It's a marking that she just can't make out. Suddenly the three of them are thrust into another chamber that is so dark they can't see their hands in front of their faces. Darwin cries out in fear as Donnie huddles close. "What just happened?" he screeches as Eliza stumbles around for her flashlight. "I don't know but this place is amazing," she says like she isn't terrified.

"Wonderful! We are trapped!" Darwin shouts at his friend again. No I mean look it's really amazing," she says as she looks around the chamber. It looks like a lave tube that at one time had natives living inside. There are pots, pans, tools made of stone, and even some places look like beds. Eliza then notices markings on the wall. "Get a load of this," she gasps. Darwin still looks terrified and is sticking close to his friends afraid something much worse could happen. "People lived here Darwin and look at those markings," Eliza says in awe. She notices a marking that has a person standing near an animal and he is holding what she thinks is a fiery weapon. "Dar-win," she says like she's seen a ghost. "What ?" he says. " I don't think I like this place anymore," she says cringing and stepping away from the piece. "That animal is going to be killed and that one they are trying to throw off a cliff and that one there is a mob, and that one…" she says but Darwin cuts her off. "Eliza those pictures are graphic enough I think we should just leave the rest alone. "I don't want to know what the rest could be I would rather figure out how to get out of here," he says. "No I want to look around some more and get away from these images," she says as they start off down the cave a little more. She comes to a stop when she realizes they are on the edge of a ravine. "Wow how far down do you suppose that goes?" she asks. "I don't know and I don't want to find out," Darwin says hanging onto his friend.

Back outside Marianne and Nigel have made very little progress except for the exercise they are getting for the day. "Hope we find it soon so we can leave," Nigel says to his wife who just looks so exhausted. "Marianne are you sure you can make it? You look worse," he says so concerned. "Yes I'm fine we just have to find that rabbit," she says more determined than anything to finish finding that animal. "Well then let's just relax for a little bit ok?" Nigel says as they stop for a short while so she can regain some strength for the day. "Nigel I'm really sorry about all of this I should be out there finding this animal so we can get through quickly," Marianne says disappointed in the little she can do. "No, don't be sorry I expected all of this from you you are doing amazing. I'm so surprised you are still going," he says cuddling up to her trying to make her comfortable.

Back in the cave the trio make their way down the cave and find themselves in another chamber but this one is much more open and directly below the chamber they were in earlier. "Well it doesn't seem anything great is here so how about we just keep moving," Eliza says looking around. "Eliza what if we don't get out of here and end up like that!" Darwin screeches as Eliza looks over to her right and finds bone remains of a person. "Ahh!" they yell out and make a run for the other side where they take a left down a long corridor that empties into a huge lake. "Wow isn't this amazing!" Eliza says to Darwin and Donnie. "Amazing," Darwin repeats and Donnie jumps in and Eliza follows after him. "Come on Dar this water is amazing!" she says as she looks under and sees pretty rocks far down below them.

The three of them swim around for awhile not sure how they will get back but Eliza isn't too concerned. A bit later Eliza decides it is getting a bit chilly and gets out on the side while dragging Donnie along. "Maybe we should start heading back," she says realizing she has no idea where she is and that it is cold. "Surly t here is a way out we are in an underground lake it should drain somewhere," she adds as they start heading down the cave some more. After walking through the cave Eliza hears a roaring noise and sees a tiny bit of light. "Darwin! I think I see a way out!" she yells to them who are still wandering close. They head towards the light as the noise grows louder and as they reach the edge of the cave. What they see takes their breath away. They are at the edge of a waterfall that runs down hundreds of feet and beyond that they look out to the forest. It is so thick and beautiful. In the distance the three of them spot the tiny town on the far eastern side of a distant mountain. The sun is hanging low in the sky and threatening to go down. "Hey Darwin we should head back now I'm just not sure how to get down," Eliza says looking for an easy way down.

In the woods Nigel spots his chance and grabs the next rabbit to cross his path. "Got one dear!" he shouts to his wife who is sitting on a nearby tree branch. She is feeling a tad bit better from earlier but is just ready to leave. "It's the one were looking for!" he says as Marianne gets the camera ready so they can at least get something for the day.

It is starting to get really cold out and Nigel does his best to finish his show for the day before it becomes nightfall. Marianne gives him the thumbs up letting him know he is close to the half-way point of the segment.

The sun starts to creep lower in the sky as Eliza finally finds a shallow way down. "Hey guys over here!" She calls Darwin and Donnie over. The piece has a more curving slope so it won't be quite as bad going down. She has Donnie go down first to test it since he isn't afraid of anything he slides down first with virtually no problem and then she goes down next sliding on her butt coaxing with her hands. She reaches her brother and then calls up to Darwin. "Come on you can do it!" she says watching him cower from the high cliff. "Darwin! We don't have long the sun is setting and it is cold enough as is!" she yells at him. He gives her a look like she is crazy but fearfully he slides down and nearly loses his balance a dozen times on his way down. He trips over a rock right before he reaches them and rolls down the rest of the ten feet . Once down the hill Eliza gets her bearings straight and starts heading away from the sun. "Wasn't that great Dar? Today was just incredible so what should we do tomorrow?" she says to Darwin as they head towards their campsite somewhere on the other side of the cave they were in.

"You're asking me?" Darwin begins. "Well then I say we should stay put tomorrow," he finishes. "Ha ya right! That'll never happen," she says laughing at him. A wind blows through the trees making the temperature drop drastically . "Whoa! We really got to get back now being winter the temperature is going to go down fast," Eliza says as she picks up the pace a little bit while checking her compass now and again.

Nigel wraps up his presentation with a tiny bit of light to spare. "I think we could be home a little bit before the sun goes completely down," Marianne says as they load up for the evening. "You did fantastic dear," she adds as he lets the rabbit run off into the wild. "Of course this job is so easy," Nigel says so proud of himself for all he has accomplished that day. "Sure it is," Marianne says sarcastically. "Aw I knew you would agree," Nigel adds as they leave for the evening.

Eliza gets back home moments before her parents do and so she gets changed so she can get warmed up before she gets sick. "How was your day Debbie?" she says to her sister who is just sitting around. "Lovely," Debbie says as Eliza watches her parents get back home.

**To be continued… I hope this was alright I had to end this chapter somewhere. So their will be a few more chapters just not sure how many yet. 5 or 6 tops**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

They get done filming in record time and a few weeks later they get everything sent in. Late one evening Eliza is out just with her best friend Darwin watching stars as they do so much. "So Darwin what are we going to do once we leave for Australia tomorrow?" Eliza says breaking the silence of crickets chirping at 10 at night. "I don't know why do you always ask? You know I always say nothing then you pressure me into doing something else," he says sitting up. "No that's once we get to location now we are going to be travelling 1000's of miles and back into chilly weather its almost fall there. We are going to be there for awhile," Eliza quietly reminds him. "Whatever," he says in a very Debbie like way. "Ha Ha my sister is really growing on you isn't she?" Eliza laughs at him. "She is not!" he says defending himself. "Come on Dar lets head back I did promise mom we would be back within the hour. You know how she gets moody when we are late and you so like Debbie!" She says running ahead of him laughing at him. "No I don't!" he yells back trying to catch up to her.

Early the next morning they leave for Australia on a 4 week excursion to film Kangaroo's and some other animals as their last adventure before the baby comes. "So Marianne when we get there we are going straight to Alice Springs to catch the biggest herd of Kangaroos Australia has seen in 50 years," Nigel says as he tries to figure out the game plan once they get there. "Right and they are so fun to watch," Marianne adds braving Nigel's driving.

Donnie is the first one up and already he has more energy than a pack of dogs. He starts by running around the back and then up front and starts running back again. "Donnie stop it's too early for you to be wild," Marianne says picking him up again. "I don't know how much longer I can lift you sweetie soon I won't be able to at all," she says straining just to lift him. She sits down with him in the passenger seat. Donnie finds a piece of tape to play with up front and it is so sticky he can barley play with it. He sticks it to his nose and finds a ball to play with. He throws it against the windshield and it nearly cracks before it bounces back and hits him in the head making him wince a bit. "You ok Donnie?" Marianne says looking at where he got hit. He has a small welt forming but nothing too bad. "Here this can't hurt you and you can't break the window," she says as she hands him a hacky sack Eliza bought back in China. He throws it back and it hits Debbie nearly knocking her over in surprise. "Donnie you are such a little brat!" She yells at him but doesn't give chase because he is still up front. "How long is it until we get to Australia?" Debbie says miserable. "A few days a week tops," Nigel says as he is navigating the commvee out in the sea.

"Great," she says miserable and plops down on the couch. She watches out the window and sees huge clouds building in the distance. She has seen this many times before and prays they will miss the oncoming storm. "Um dad we are going to miss that storm right?" Debbie says a little bit afraid. "Of course I know where its coming from we won't be anywhere near it," he says pushing ahead. "Are you sure about that?" Marianne whispers to him trying not to scare her daughter. Yes I'm sure if I can maneuver it the right way it should be easy," he whispers back. "I sure hope you know what you're doing," she adds trying to keep Donnie busy. Nigel then makes a sharp right making Debbie fall from her spot hitting her head on the passenger's seat at full force. "What was that for?" Marianne says remembering what an idiot her husband is. "Debbie are you ok?" Marianne asks as Debbie sits back up once things are calm again. "Ya I'll be ok," she says glaring at her dad. "I better go check on Eliza," Marianne adds getting up the best she can to check on her little girl. She gets downstairs and sees that Eliza is sleeping like a baby on her bed even though it is obvious she had to of fallen.

Twenty Two minutes later Debbie's fear becomes a reality when the storm hits. "Dad you drove us right into the storm!" she shouts over the noise of the waves crashing into the motor home and the wind threatening to knock them over. "Nigel I though you knew what you were doing!" Marianne adds holding Donnie tightly trying to stay still and not get knocked over. "Oops!" he says trying to keep control of the dangerous situation. Lightning starts striking all over the place as the wind and waves pick up nearly knocking them over a dozen times or more. Eliza finally manages to get upstairs to see what is going on. Debbie is being thrown around and finally manages to hang onto one of the front seats. "What's going on?" Eliza says once she gets to all of the commotion. "A storm, hang on and hopefully we will be out of it shortly," Nigel says as Marianne helps him control the commvee. Eliza grabs Donnie and sits at the table but she is quickly thrown into the cabinet when a huge wave pounds the commvee with such force it tilts to one side throwing everyone to the right side of the commvee. Squished inside the cabinet Eliza grabs the pipe and hangs on with one hand and keeps a death hold on Donnie with her other. "It's ok Donnie we will be ok dad says we will out of it soon," she says trying to comfort her little fragile brother who is hanging onto her for dear life.

As quickly as the storm came two hours later it stops and everything is more still then it was before the storm. "Is everyone ok?" Nigel says making sure everyone is accounted for. Everyone gives their ok trying to shake what just happened. "Are you going to be ok?" Nigel says to Marianne as she sits back down for the first time in two hours. "I will be but I think the baby was more afraid then any of us," she says as Nigel feels him kick around. "Wow you're not kidding," he says and then continues driving hoping to get his family to Australia before anymore terrible storms can come upon them.

Eight days later…

They arrive in Alice Springs, Australia right on schedule and so Marianne and Nigel take off in the mini comm. and head south trying to catch the migration of kangaroos a few miles away. On this day it is warm but cooling down for the fall season less than a month away. Eliza takes off with Darwin but Donnie stays back with Debbie. "Gosh we haven't been here in over a year it's amazing how Alice Springs can change this much," she says as they wonder around the desert and away from town. As they move along on an easterly direction Eliza spots a small herd of kangaroo's mozing on about. "Hey Dar lets go see what they are up to," she says to her best friend.

When they get near Eliza hears a familiar voice. "Hey Eliza," it says as she spins around and see's her old pal Joey. "Joey?" she says in disbelief. He is now all grown up and has a bunch of little Joeys with his girl. "Oh my goodness it is so good to see you," Eliza says when he gets close. "Eliza it has been so long. This here is my mate and my ten boys, over there is my only girl playing with her friends. So Eliza how are you?" he says as one of the kids start eyeing Darwin. "I'm great what are you doing here? I met you in Tasmania," she asks as the boys play attack Darwin sending him on a wild chase. "There was a major fire and I'm the only survivor of the incident. It was so long ago there I was standing around calling for my mother with fire burning all around me and some people took me far away. I was all alone scared and so I escaped those walls and wound up here and that's when I met Jenny," he finishes. For a brief moment no one speaks and so Eliza is the first to. "Wow Joey I'm so sorry but I'm glad you are ok and met her," she says as Darwin is being beat up by Joey's kids. Eliza and Joey pry the boys off Darwin and she helps him up. "You ok Darwin?" Eliza asks as she gets him to his feet. "Ya just great! This is like the Joey incident all over again!" he says and stomps off. "Oh come on what did you expect? They are Joey's kids," Eliza says following him. They wonder around with Joey for awhile looking at other Kangaroos and animals all over the place. She looks to her left and sees two kangaroos mating. "Look Darwin! Look at what they are doing!" she says as Darwin watches in amazement. "That's hilarious!" she adds "See it all the time," Joey says. "Let's keep moving," he adds. So they do but Eliza and Joeys boys can't stop watching.

Marianne and Nigel are close to town filming a bunch of kangaroos. "So today we are going to take a look at kangaroos migrating through central Australia," Nigel starts his introduction to his show. "This is awesome I've never seen so many kangaroos in my life," Marianne says after he finishes his introduction. "These animals are sure a mystery," Nigel says like he is giving a lecture to schoolchildren. Just then the kangaroos start running in a different direction. They try to figure out what they are doing and so Nigel gives his assumptions "Wow that kangaroo is leading them on a brisk run," he says. "No they are going to the nearby watering hole dummy," Marianne says as she watches them head that way. Nigel then to add to his show walks up to one of them and the kangaroo gets startled and kicks him hard into the ground. "Nigel!" Marianne says as she runs up to him and he looks in a daze. "What did you do?" she adds when he can speak. "Nothing I just wanted to look at him," he says "ow," he says with a limp. "Are you sure you are going to be ok?" she says again. "Yes just keep filming I'll be fine," Nigel says bravely.

Debbie decides to go into town with Donnie regretfully with Donnie because she has to watch him. "Now Donnie do not do anything 'normal' for you just pretend you are my 'normal' little brother,"' she says as they go into a shop and she sees a cute dude that she assumes works in the shop. "Play it cool, play it cool," she says to herself as she walks up to the boy. "Hi I'm Debbie just got in from Sydney do you know any good restaurants?" Debbie says trying to be flirty. "Uh no you're not and yes I can show you around. I'm Jessie by the way," he says in his adorably Australian accent that makes Debbie's heart melt away."Really? You would?" she says. "Of course and who is this cute kid?" he says watching Donnie be weird. "Um I never net him in my life," she lies and the two walk off with Donnie trailing behind. "So why is that boy following us?" Jessie says as they walk around town. "Alright I give in he is my crazy brother and he drives me crazy!" she says to Jessie. "Well I think he is really cute," Jessie says as they walk into a restaurant.

Eliza and Darwin walk around with Joey for awhile after seeing the entertainment for the day. 'Joey I can't believe how much you have grown since I last saw you a year ago," Eliza says when they sit down for lunch later in the day. "Ya we kangaroos grow up really fast compared to you," he say. "Thanks," Eliza says sarcastically. Joey's boys then come back for another attack on Darwin making him run for his dear life. "Eliza help me!" he screeches being chased by ten crazy boys. "We better go save him," she sighs to Joey as they walk off in his direction.

Debbie is just nuts for this sweet boy who actually took her to lunch. "Wow you are so sweet for taking me out to lunch," she says dreamily. "Not a problem besides I just love meeting new people," Jessie says as Donnie pokes around the little restaurant. Debbie doesn't pay much attention to him as she is just so focused on Jessie's cuteness. She gives a giggle as he talks to her asking about her life and day. "So Debbie what brought you to Alice Springs?" he says after they finish and walk around. "My parents travel and we came here so they could film stuff. It's our last stop before the baby is born in about two months we are heading home so he can be born there. Then we will continue our travels," Debbie says getting him attention. "Wow that's really sweet what do your parents film?" he asks. "They film wildlife and travel the world boring!" she says. "That would get boring," he says. "You agree?" Debbie asks surprised. "Ya it would be cool at first but after awhile…" he says "well I gotta get back to work do you want to hang out later?" he asks before he returns to work. "Sure I would love that," Debbie says and then he goes back in and gives her his phone number. She lets herself fall against the wall outside and just sinks to the ground. "Well Donnie maybe Australia won't be so bad after all," she says as he sits down next to her.

Later that evening Nigel finishes up his first presentation in Australia. "Well Marianne I really think our day went well even though now my leg hurts but I'm sure it will be fine by tomorrow," he says when they leave. "I'm sure it is dear just be more careful around the animals and don't provoke them," Marianne says. "Ya that's really what I did," Nigel scoffs at her thought.

**To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Thornberry's go to Melbourne as their last stop before heading to the states. It is a bitterly cold fall morning with a skiff of snow that has fallen overnight. They are on the outskirts of the city so they can film some koalas and some other native animals. "So Darwin we are going to find my old koala friend," Eliza says once they stop and so she takes off before anyone can say anything.

Marianne and Nigel take off in the mini-comm. heading far away from town trying to find the same animal. "You ready for our last trip? Are you up for the challenge?" Nigel says to his wife. "Sure when have I never been up to the task?" she says. "Well…," he begins but is quickly interrupted. "Shut it," Marianne says really hoping they can find some animals soon. "Ok sorry," Nigel says wincing at her moodiness.

Eliza heads off on foot and suddenly hears Donnie chasing after her. "Aw man he is supposed to stay with Debbie. Go back Donnie! You're supposed to be with Debbie," she says frustrated that she is now stuck taking her brother along. He reaches them and starts babbling something but Eliza ignores him. "Come on let's get moving," Eliza sighs knowing that she can't return her brother to Debbie now. "So we have to bring him?" Darwin whines. "Darwin stop it besides we can use him to look in places we can't normally reach," she says as the three starts at the first tree they find that looks like koalas may live in. She holds Donnie up so he can climb up and find some koalas. He gets a top the third branch but doesn't find any so he climbs higher up and sees a whole nest of snakes that are very restless. He jumps down so quick Eliza almost misses catching him. Donnie tries to tell them what he saw but Eliza just pats him on the head like he is being cute.

He tries another tree and finds the same thing but this time he grabs one wanting to play with it. It hisses at him and so he starts swinging it around and it nearly bites him before he throws it hard on the ground. "Donnie! What in the world?" Eliza says as he jumps down shouting and pointing to the snake. "Oh," she says "this is what you saw," she says disappointed as the snake slithers around threatening them. "What's going on Eliza?" Darwin asks hanging onto Eliza as they slowly move away. "We have tried two different trees but we haven't seen any koalas," Eliza says to her friend. "Oh no! The snakes ate the koalas," Darwin screeches running. "No maybe we are just in the wrong place," she says as she hears distant thunder. "Maybe the weather has something to do with it. This is so odd they don't hibernate till winter. Fall started last month it shouldn't even be this cold. There shouldn't even be snow. Maybe that is why the Koala's are gone." Eliza says with a strange look trying to figure something out. She looks up and sees clouds forming far off in the distance. "Should we head back?" Darwin says worried. "No we got to find my friend before the storm sets in. Come on lets go to a different area! Maybe they are hiding there," Eliza says running off to another area around Melbourne.

Nigel is out under some brush looking intently for anything to make their last day memorable. He scoots underneath further and further really looking for koalas but all he sees is the occasional spider or runs into the occasional spider web. "Hey Marianne do you see anything worthwhile up there?" he says getting caught on a branch. "Nothing yet dear," she reports back looking thoroughly outside the brush. "Stupid brush!" Nigel says getting scraped on as he crawls to the edge of a bush. He sees a tiny rabbit scurrying about and nearly has it. "Quickly Marianne I found something," he says almost grabbing the creature. She gets the camera rolling but only gets the tail of the rabbit. It scurries off never to be seen again. "What have we gotten so far?" Nigel asks hoping they got something worthwhile. "Let's see," she begins " we got some faraway birds, native plants, a kangaroo speeding by, and the feet of a koala but it was a very distant shot," Marianne says looking a tad bit disappointed. "Aw honey we did great for this morning the weather looks like it could dump on us in the next thirty minutes maybe that's why we haven't had much luck today. The freak snow probably did it in for the animals," Nigel says taking the camera and letting her rest. "Yes but today we were supposed to finish with a bang and we haven't been able to catch anything worthwhile," she says trying not to be sad. "When has that ever stopped us?" he says cuddling up to her. "This freezing weather with the freak snow in April may be part of the reason," he adds again trying to make her understand. "Why did they bring us here then?" Marianne asks clearly frustrated. "Come on Marianne look at all we have accomplished maybe Melbourne was a bust but over the last four weeks we have gotten so much footage so many animals. We got almost every animal known to Australia. What do you think of that?" Nigel adds showing his wife it's not all bad. "Well when you put it that way I say we did pretty wonderful," she says trying to be upbeat but still she can't help but feel disappointed.

Eliza and Darwin are watching the storm come in but it is still a ways from them. "Hey Donnie check in there for Bim," Eliza says dragging Donnie into a tiny cave. Donnie is getting worn out by all of the shoving. He tries to protest but he is once again shoved into an unknown place that could inhabit anything. He is right a huge scary looking lizard lives in there and so he tries to drag it out but gets snapped at. He screams trying to get out of there and watches Eliza shake her head. "What is it this time?" she says dragging Donnie through the forest looking around the area. Another crackle of thunder has both Darwin and Donnie running for cover. "That sounded close," Eliza says as the two of them run around her. "Wimps," she says as she moves into another cave just in case it rains. Eliza is right only five minutes later does it start to rain and it is raining cats and dogs.

"Um Eliza how are we getting back to the commvee?" Darwin says a tad bit afraid that something terrible is going to happen. "I don't know I'm sure it will let up shortly then we can beeline back," she says as the three of them watch the weather get more and more intense. She then suddenly sees something strange almost heart stopping happen off in the distance. "Darwin are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Eliza says trying to stay calm. "Yes," he says as he stares at Eliza in horror.

Marianne and Nigel are going back to what they are doing despite the rain when suddenly they both hear the loudest thunderclap in the history of thunderclaps. Marianne gasps at what happens next. She is looking of in the distance to the east when she sees what looks like a funnel cloud snaking towards the ground about two miles away. It is picking up dirt and incredible speeds. "Nigel look over there is that what I think it is?" she says pointing in a gasp with both excitement and terror in her voice. "It certainly is dear it's a cyclone and it's headed straight for us," he says watching the monster storm. "Oh my gosh we can't survive this," she says and then she has a moment of realization. "Debbie is in the commvee! It can't hold up to this kind of storm! And Eliza she could be anywhere!" Marianne says dashing back to the mini-comm. "Way ahead of you dear," Nigel says as he jumps in and guns the gas into the ground heading as fast as he can with a killer storm only a mile and a half away. "Nigel we're not going to make its getting closer and it is huge," she says watching the growing storm gain on them.

"We are still a few miles from the commvee we are going to have to find cover and fast. I believe it will miss the commvee though," Nigel says hoping that will calm Marianne and he makes a sharp left heading into a ditch that just may save their lives. "Drat the mini-comm. won't fit," he says as they get out and make a mad dash for the ditch hoping to escape the twister. "I think we'll be safe here," he says as he helps Marianne down. He then peers over the top just in time to see the twister get ever closer and pick up some trees. "Were going to be just fine," Nigel says looking at his wife hoping that his words are helping. "Marianne are you ok?" he says watching her struggle with something. "Something's wrong, I think the baby is coming," she says as panic takes over. "What? But it's too early your only 34 weeks," Nigel says as he can't believe what he is hearing. "Yes! I'm sure!" she shouts at him as the pain gets incredibly worse. "Nigel help! He is coming now right now!" Marianne gasps trying to get him to understand. "Of course," he says helping her as his biggest fear becomes a reality.

He looks back over the ditch and see's the twister getting closer still lifting trees. "We have got to get help! I can't do this Marianne I can't," Nigel says still in shock that this is happening right now and just terrified that he has to deliver his own baby. Suddenly her water breaks gushing all over the place only to make matters worse. He grabs the radio in a rush as he watches his son inch forward with virtually no help at all. Nigel gasps at the sight of this precious baby rapidly being born. He tries the radio but nothing happens and it is all fuzzy. "Damnit the stupid radio is out!" he says not believing what he just said. He throws the radio onto the ground as he prepares to deliver his son. "What's wrong?" Marianne gasps trying not to panic even though the pain is getting insanely worse.

"The radio is out which means we are completely on our own with a tornado on top of us," Nigel says as he rips off his coat in attempt to keep his son warm. "Come on dear you can do this just a little bit further and our baby boy will be born," Nigel says practically in tears helping the baby along best he can. "I can't!" Marianne shouts not sure what is going on so without much help the baby slides out and Nigel wraps him in his coat so the baby will be warm. He uses a shoe tie to tighten the umbilical cord. He then suctions out the baby's mouth and nose so he can start breathing then the baby starts to scream and cry while being held. "Marianne meet your son," Nigel says handing him to her. He looks back over and sees that the twister is so close that now he can feel the strong wind and rain pelting him in the face. Yet he notices something it seems the storm is starting to lift but not enough to die down the wind and rain pelting him in the face.

About a minute later Marianne realizes something is terribly wrong when that horrid pain comes back stronger than ever. "Nigel something is really wrong what if something happened, is everything look okay?" she says her voice trembling as she tries to remain calm but the pain is just too intense for that now she feels she could just die. "As far as I can tell everything looks ok for someone who just had a baby," he says and as he looks closer he sees something strange happening. "Oh my gosh!" he yells unable to control his emotions and the tears fall as he realizes what is happening. "What Nigel is something wrong?" Marianne yells over the noise of the wind afraid of what he could find even though he isn't a doctor. What he says next takes her breath away. "Marianne there is another baby coming it's just sliding out," he says as he grabs his shirt to wrap the other baby in. He also grabs Marianne's jacket to wrap the baby in as well for added warmth. In tears he grabs his second baby like it is gold. He goes through the same process with this one as the first one to make sure it is ok. "Marianne it's a girl it's our baby girl can you believe it? All this time there were two," he says as he shows her their little girl screaming and crying. She gasps overwhelmed at the fact that she was unknowingly carrying twins the whole time. The whole idea overwhelms her so much she just can't hold back the tears anymore. "Nigel we have twins a boy and a girl," Marianne begins as the tears finally come as she hold both of her babies. Her baby boy and her surprise baby girl.

They look up just in time to see the twister right on top of them. It is the most beautiful sight ever. They see lightning lighting up the funnel and mini tornadoes circling around the cloud. I has a green color to it. The twister itself is starting to rise letting the wind die down and the rain has stopped. "Nigel it is so beautiful," Marianne says as Nigel hugs her tight. "Marianne this has got to be the best day of my life. The girls are going to go crazy when we tell them they have a baby sister as well," Nigel says. When the storm finally passes Nigel helps Marianne up and carefully puts her in the mini-comm. with her brand new twins. "So what are we going to name them?" Nigel says once they leave. He is so surprised the storm didn't take the mini-comm. "How about Aaron Hunter after me and Cassidee Noelle after your great-great grandmother," Marianne says choking back a sob. "Those names sound wonderful. I love you so much dear," he says. "I love you too," Marianne says holding her sleeping babies. He gives her a small kiss on her forehead as they quickly make their way home.

Once they get back to the commvee Nigel runs in a rush hoping Debbie is okay and Eliza making it home. "Girls are you okay? Where is Donnie?" Nigel says out of breath. At the sound of his name Donnie runs up and leaps into Nigel's arms. "Good come outside we have something amazing to show you," Nigel says. "Did you find a koala?" Debbie says sarcastically. "No now come on," he says keeping a hold of Donnie as the girls follow. They then see what has their father so worked up about. "The baby!" they both say running up to their mother. "Wait a minute twins?" Debbie says so confused. "Oh mommy," she says and bursts into tears. "Their names are Aaron Hunter and Cassidee Noelle," Marianne says as she lets Eliza and Debbie hold the babies. "They're so precious," Eliza says as she holds her baby brother. "Come on girls we have to get them to the hospital. Get blankets and towels to cover the babies," Nigel says as they rush inside with their brother and sister. Nigel helps get Marianne in and rushes to the hospital hoping the babies are okay.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

About a week later the Thornberry's are able to leave Australia with the twins and head back to the states to show them off. "They were just born a little early that's all," the doctor says as they start to leave for the afternoon. "Aaron is now 5 lbs. 2 oz. and Cassidee is now 6 lbs. 5 oz." the doctor adds as they leave for the afternoon. "Thanks so much it was such a scare," Nigel says shaking his hand and taking off. "Your welcome have a safe trip home," he says. A few days later they arrive at a small airport waiting for Sophie and Frank. "There they are," Marianne says as they head over to them. Eliza just holds her baby brother still not believing that he is the real deal. "Darwin can you believe this baby is real?" Eliza whispers to her best friend as they reach their grandparents. "What?" he says as he touches the baby waking him up. "Oops," he says as Eliza gives him a look like he shouldn't have done that. "Ugh now he isn't going to stop crying. It's ok Aaron go back to sleep," she says cuddling him and rocking him. Aaron slowly goes back to sleep as Eliza rocks him and hands him over to her grandmother. "Wow they are just so precious," Sophie says once she gets to hold each of them.

A little later everyone is sitting around just in awe of these two little miracles. "It was quite a rush," Nigel says cradling his baby boy. Little Aaron is now sleeping peacefully unaware of all that has happened leading up to his birth. "They sure saved the day," Debbie adds watching Donnie carefully as he pokes around. He seems curious yet cautious about these two not sure who they are but they seem to be picking up a lot of attention. Everything has changed again with these guys and they are going everywhere with his parents and he isn't sure whether he likes them yet or not. No one is really letting him hold them or get loud. He may wake them Debbie says as he just tries talking to them or anyone else for that matter and everyone just tells him to be quiet. He finally sits down next to Debbie as he gets bored looking at the babies that everyone seems to adore.

"It was just like the Debbie incident all over again," Nigel says grabbing everyone's attention in the room. "Remember that dear?" he says to his wife. "Sure who could forget that?" she says. "So there we were rushing through downtown afternoon rush hour…

**August 15, 1982**

"Nigel hurry up we are not going to make it," she says as Nigel speeds down the freeway in L.A. dodging cars. Suddenly he slams on the brakes and they are at a standstill that seems to go on forever. "What are you doing? Hurry up!" Marianne says again about five minutes later as they have only inched about two feet. He then realizes they are not going anywhere so he rushes out of the vehicle and grabs Marianne. "Ok sweetie we are getting to the hospital one way or another," he says carrying her through all of the traffic trying to find the nearby exit. "Hurry I don't know how much longer I can take this," she says as he swiftly makes his way to the hospital still dodging cars while nearly sprinting down the sidewalk. "Are you doing ok dear?" Nigel says as he makes a right to the hospital. "Yes I'm fine but I really wish we could get there sooner," Marianne says. "I'm going the fast I can," he says huffing and puffing it all the way to the hospital.

After what seems like an hour he finally gets to the hospital and only 30 minutes later Debbie is born.

"Yeah that was way too close but still it was nothing compared to these two," Marianne says once she finishes the story. "I sure didn't think we were going to make it," Nigel says with a chuckle.

Later that night they put the babies down for the evening just watching them in awe. "Wow I just can't get over how precious they are," Marianne says watching them sleep. "Yeah they are," Sophie says as she gives the babies a kiss on their cheeks as they sleep peacefully. "Well everyone we better leave now before we can wake them up," Nigel says as everyone leaves and he says goodnight to them. He then shuts the door behind him and lets them sleep for the evening.

**The end**

**So this is it I hope you guys enjoyed this story this chapter was more or less an ending that gives a peaceful feeling that everything has turned out well for the family.**

**I really enjoyed writing this story it turned out much better than how I thought it would turn out when I first wrote it. I don't think it is a thing like the original but so much better. I may put up a sequel sometime in the future so keep an eye out. Till next time**


End file.
